


Silver

by akalover



Category: metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Night, children are adults now, old but still cute and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalover/pseuds/akalover
Summary: It's 20 years later, the year 2038. Fabrizio always said he didn't believe in marriage, but now he's 20 years together with Ermal. Time has passed and so his mind is changed, he want to marry Ermal.This only will bring both of them on some adventures they never could imagine.





	1. Chapter 1

‘’Bizio! Do you know where my glasses are?’’ Ermal shouted at Fabrizio who was standing in the kitchen, making pasta. **‘’What?’’** He shouted back as he walked towards the livingroom. ‘’Have you seen my glasses? I can’t find them anywhere.’’ Fabrizio looked at him with an amused look. **‘’God, you’re officially an old person now.’’** He laughed out loud. ‘’What?! Why are you laughing, it’s not funny!’’ **‘’Amore, have you looked on your head?’’** Ermal reached his hand out to his hair. ‘’Oh..oops.’’

Fabrizio was still laughing and gave him a kiss on the cheek. **‘’But you are still adorable.’’** Ermal blushed. Fabrizio still managed to make him blush after all these years.

‘’Is the pasta nearly done? The kids are here soon.’’ **‘’Yeah, five minutes then it’s done.’’**

But then the doorbell rang. Ermal walked over to the front door and was greeted by Libero and Anita. ‘’Babë!’’ ‘’Hi kids! Come here, give me hug.’’ Ermal spread his arms out as he hugged them both. They got inside and Ermal got them something to drink. ‘’Where’s dad?’’ Anita asked. ‘’He’s in the kitchen. As you know, we are always very excited when you two come around, so he’s making pasta.’’ ‘’Aw he didn’t have to!’’ ‘’We know, but we still love you very much and we want to show that.’’ Anita and Libero smiled at each other. ‘’We love you and dad too.’’ That’s when Fabrizio walked in. **‘’Libero, Anni!’’** He gave them both a hug and a kiss in the cheek. **‘’Come, I’ve made pasta for all of us!’’**

As they sat at the table, eating their pasta, there was a lot of talking. Libero told them about the places he still wants to visit. Anita told about her new job in an art gallery. The man were so proud of her. It was always her dream to do something with art. ‘’You know, you always used to draw, you loved it.’’ Fabrizio said. ‘’Oh yeah, my favourite thing to draw was people.’’ This made Ermal think back with a big smile on his face. ‘’Why are you smiling so wide?’’ ‘’Well, what you said made me think of the first drawing you gave to me.’’

‘’Really, you still remember? What did I draw?’’ Anita was clueless. ‘’You made a drawing of us four as a family. But at that time, we hadn’t told you we were together. So from that moment Fabri said to me that he wanted me to be part of this.

Ermal took Fabrizio’s hand and kissed his knuckles.

‘’Dad? Did you know you haven’t actually told us how you and Ermal came together? Or even when your first kiss was?’’

 **‘’We didn’t? Well, shall we tell them the story then.’’** ‘’Alright, why not.’’

 

 **Fabrizio began to speak. ‘’So as you know it started about 21 years ago. Me and your dad took part in Sanremo, where we met and decided later that year to write a song together. And as you know as well, we competed with the song that next year and won Sanremo. It was around that time when I realised that I saw Ermal more than a good friend.’’** Fabrizio said.

‘’About 2 months later we had to go to Porto in Portugal to shoot the postcard for Eurovision. We spend a lot of time together, just the two of us. Wandering the streets, exploring the city, late nights on the balcony of our hotel room. That’s when I realised my feelings. It was hard for me at the time. I never felt anything for a man before and I didn’t know what to do all these newfound feelings. So I just kept it all inside and denied everything for myself.’’

 

**‘’So flashforward a month later to the actual Eurovision event. Again, we spend a lot of time together. All day long interviews, rehearsals, and Ermal always had to translate everything for me. We became inseparable. Then I was the night of the final. We became 5 th in the competition and were heavily celebrating with a lot of alcohol. We were so drunk and literally stumbled to Ermal’s room for some more drinks, just the two of us.’’**

‘’At some point we were bragging on about how amazing the other person was. Almost arguing that the other person was better. Then your father decided he had enough of my talking and wanted me to shut up. So he grabbed my face and kissed me. It felt weird at first, but yet so good. We parted and just silently stared at each other. And then we kissed again, but properly this time. Things got more passionate and before we knew it…we…um…did…things…’’ They both looked away in embarrassment.

 

‘’I’m 25 and Libero is 29. We are not kids anymore babë, we have heard of the term sex before.’’

Why the hell are we talking about sex in front of our children, Fabrizio thought and tried to get to another subject.

**‘’Anyways, despite the amount of alcohol we drank that night, we can still remember everything. The morning after was a bit awkward, but we did have a good talk about our feelings and came to the conclusion we should give it a go.’’**

‘’But you didn’t tell us straight away right? I mean, I can remember Ermal being around all the time, even spending whole weeks with us.’’ Libero asked.

‘’Yes you’re right. We wanted to see how you two reacted when I was around a lot. So when Anita made the drawing, we knew that you were alright with me being around. So that night we told you.’’

**‘’Anni was very excited, cause you would never have to say goodbye again. You always cried when he had to go back to Milan.’’**

‘’Yeah because I love my babë Ermal, and I still do.’’

‘’Aww come here, I wanna hug you. No in fact, I wanna hug all of you. Come on! Everybody stand up, and give your old babë and daddy a hug.

They all stood up and gathered for a big family hug.

**‘’Even though were old and grey, we both love you just as much as we did 20 years ago when we were younger and less wrinkly.’’**

‘’Well, your dad’s more like a sexy silver fox, but anyways, I couldn’t agree more with your dad.’’

The rest of the evening was filled with even more laughter and smiles than before.


	2. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at summaries. I really don't know what to say xd. Just read it I guess lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there are gonna be a few flashbacks. So when it's written in italic it’s gonna be a flashback. -just so you know and don’t get confused xd. Alright let’s gooooo

It was getting late. Ermal and Fabrizio said their goodbyes to their kids, and went straight to bed.

Once they brushed their teeth and changed into their pyjamas, they snuggled up together.

‘’It was a lovely day, wasn’t it.’’ **‘’Yeah, it’s always lovely to see the kids again. They’ve grown up so fast.’’** ‘’A bit too fast for my liking.’’ Fabrizio nods in agreement and started playing with Ermal’s curls.

 **‘’But we do have a lot of nice memories to look back at now, not only with the kids but also just how our relationship was formed.’’** ‘’Mm yeah, true.’’ Ermal started to chuckle. ‘’Remember that time when it was your first fathers day when I was around? Anita was so excited cause she could make two drawings. **‘’One for daddy and one for babë.’’** They both laughed, thinking back at that memory.

‘’Talking about memories…Remember that time when Marco and Andrea got into my apartment cause I was late, as always, and they found us naked in my bed, when we haven’t told them yet that we had something.’’

_‘’Why is he always late?? I’m done with it Andrea, come on let’s go to his place. See if he can explain himself.’’_

_*******_

_‘’You got the key right?’’ ‘’Yeah, here.’’ Marco and Andrea got into Ermal’s apartment. ‘’’Looks like he isn’t even awake yet.’’ ‘’Shall we wake him up then?’’ They got to Ermal’s bedroom and slowly opened the door. ‘’See he’s still in …..oh…oh god.’’ ‘’Is that Fabrizio?! Omg.’’ ‘’Well, maybe they were just tired and fell asleep, right?’’ ‘’You mean they fell asleep in Ermal’s bed while being naked.’’ “You’re not sure if they’re naked, you can’t see anything.’’ ‘’Well, I just assumed, seeing that here lays a t-shirt and there two pairs of boxers…’’ ‘’Oh…um…yeah...ew.’’ ‘’So what do we do know? Wake them up?’’_

_‘’Andrea? Marco? What the hell are you doing here!’’ ‘’Oh…um we came to wake you up, cause you’re late…but um..yeah we get it now.’’ By this time Fabrizio also woke up, and just found out two of Ermal’s friend were there, while he’s naked…in Ermal’s bed…oops. **‘’Um…hi? I guess?’’** Fabrizio got red in a matter of time and wrapped himself as tight as possible in the blanket. It was now silent for a while. Nobody really knew what to say. Until Marco broke the silence. ‘’So, um I’ll guess we’ll see you later today in the studio. Take your time and uh..congrats?’’ ‘’Yeah, I’m happy for you guys. I mean we kind of did see it coming, but still…’’ **‘’Thanks guys. This isn’t exactly how we wanted to tell you but yeah, it’s a bit too late for that now.’’** ‘’I’m sorry you had to find out like this.’’ Both Ermal and Fabrizio were blushing hard, looking down, trying to avoid eye contact. _

_‘’Really guys, it’s alright. We are happy for you!’’ ‘’We’ll see you later today Ermal.’’ ‘’Bye guys!’’_

**‘’Haha yeah that was quite embarrassing.’’** ‘’It’s funny to look at it back though, even if it was embarrassing.’’ **‘’Speaking of embarrassing, remember that time when Andrea wanted to search something on your phone but instead came across a nude of me.’’**

 

_‘’Ermal? You made a picture of the tour dates poster right? I need to check something, can I use your phone for a minute?’’ ‘’Yeah sure, here.’’ Andrea opened the gallery but found something he didn’t look for. ‘’Oh god! Ermal! Why wouldn’t you hide that! I didn’t need to see that!!’’ ‘’What are you talking about? Oh…’’ ‘’Just show me the tour dates please, I don’t need to see anything else after this trauma.’’_

 

‘’Yeah, I’m sorry for that, still. But hey, at least he could have seen how sexy you were.’’ Fabrizio slapped his arm. **‘’Aó! The picture was meant for you and no one else!’’** They were giggling like teenagers.

‘’It’s nice, bringing some memories back. It makes you realise what we all went through. It makes me also realise how much you were there for me when I needed you, and how you protected me. Like that time when you almost punched a guy in the face who said they thought I should sing better. You told him I sang like an angel, luckily I pulled you away before you could punch him in the face…’’

 

_‘’Why are they letting that Ermal guy perform? First of all, all his songs are just ready-made pop crap and he also can’t sing.’’ Fabrizio was standing backstage waiting for Ermal to come off stage when he heard someone talking behind him. **‘’Excuse me! Who gives you the right to say that?!’’** Fabrizio said in a low voice when Ermal just came off stage. Ermal knew that voice…and it wasn’t his happy one. _

_‘’I can have my opinion, can’t I?’’ **‘’Yes, of course you are allowed to not like his music, but are you deaf? ERMAL’S VOICE IS LIKE AN ANGEL AND YOU SHOULD GO TO THE DOCTOR TO GET YOUR EARS CHECKED!’’** This didn’t sound good. Ermal saw Fabrizio making a fist, ready to punch, but quickly got to him before anything went wrong. ‘’Fabri, calm down please. It’s not worth it. **‘’But he said you couldn’t sing!!’’** ‘’I know, just leave it and let’s go.’’ _

**‘’It’s actually good that you dragged me away, cause I probably would’ve punched him in the face.’’** ‘’Probably, yes.’’ Ermal smirked at him. **‘’But you know, I only did it because I loved you. And still I still do 20 years later.’’**  ‘’I love you too Bizio.’’ They shared a sweet kiss. Fabrizio caressed his curl, like he always did. Those beautiful soft and dark curls. Now less dark and more grey. But that didn’t matter to him. Also he was ‘’silver’’ as Ermal called it. And boy, did he love that.

They have been together for 20 years now. Sharing all these wondeful, and sometimes less wonderful memories. But Fabrizio wouldn’t want anyone else to share it with. Ermal is his boyfriend, his partner, his one and only true love for 20 years. Wouldn’t it be wonderful to call him something else though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabrizio makes a decision that's gonna change his life....well, hopefully then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Also sorry if it was badly written...I'm feel like I'm getting worse

Fabrizio thought and thought. All he could do these past few days was think. Should he do it? Or not.

 **“Maybe** **I’ll have to talk about it with the kids. Yeah, they’ll know what to do.”**

And so he did. He texted Libero and Anita to meet up tomorrow.

The next day the three of them sat in the livingroom. Anita had a worried expression on her face. Why did dad want to meet up so bad? There wasn’t something wrong was there?

“Dad, is there something wrong with you or babë? You got us a bit worried. And why isn’t he here?” Now she was even more worried, did they split up?

**“No Anni don’t worry! There’s nothing wrong with us! And Ermal is not here because he can’t hear this, I send him to the shop to get some groceries. You see, I’ve been thinking a lot these past few days. Actually since the night that you were here, when we talked about how we got together.”**

“Yeah...so?...”

**“I was thinking, because we are 20 years together, maybe it’s time to take it a step further. I’d like to propose to him.”**

Libero and Anita were shocked and speechless. But then Libero opened his mouth. “But dad, you always said you don’t believe in marriage. You always said you don’t have to marry to show everyone how much you love a person.”

**“I know Lib, I did say that. But we are 20 years together. I’m sure we will be together till the end. And besides that, we are not the youngest anymore. I want to be able to make the best of the time we have left together, hopefully another 20 years. Ermal is without question the love of my life, so I want to be able to call him my husband.”**

“Wow that’s amazing!” Anita said.

**“Really? Do you think he’s gonna say yes?”**

“Of course, why wouldn’t he! Babë loves you with all his heart dad. After 20 years, I think you know that too.”

Fabrizio blushed., of course he knew Ermal loved him, he didn’t doubt that. **“I love him too.”**

“Then go for it dad!”

**“Alright, but there is still something. I would like you to be my best man and woman.”**

“Of course we will dad! Right Lib?” “Yes! Absolutely!”

 **“Come here kids.”** Fabrizios hugged both his children. Telling them the loved them very much and couldn’t ask for better kids. Even though they are adults now, they’re still his babies.

“So when are you gonna do it?”

**“I think I’m gonna make it a surprise. I’m gonna tell him were going on to Bari for a few days. And when we go to the beach I’m gonna ask him. And I want you to be there too! I don’t know exactly how and what I’m gonna say, but I’ll work it out and let you know in time.’’**

‘’That’s great dad. We will definitely be there!’’

 

 

Later that day Fabrizio and Ermal sat on the couch with a glass of wine and a packet of crisps. They were watching some travel show which showed the seaside of the south of Italy. Ermal sighed deep.

‘’I miss the seaside Bizio. We should give Bari a visit sometime soon.’’ This was the perfect opportunity for Fabrizio.

**‘’Why don’t we go next week. We have nothing to do and it will be lovely weather. In fact, we can book the tickets and everything else right now if you want to.’’**

Ermal looked at him with heart eyes. ‘’Really? Are you sure you want to go that quick? You don’t have to do it because I just said it.’’ Fabrizio took his face in his hands and looked him in the eyes.

**‘’Really. I love you and I also love Bari. And I know how happy it makes you, so why not?’’**

Ermal smiled and held him close. Burying his face into Fabrizio’s neck, giving little kisses, breathing in het scent. As he pulled out he gave him a big kiss and from that moment on, his smile couldn’t get brighter.

That night they booked everything. They also got a luxurious hotelroom. They also could have stayed at a house of Ermal’s family, but Fabrizio insisted to get a hotelroom. **‘’Because I want this to be a romantic trip for the two of us, and I don’t want to share you with anyone.’’** He said teasingly.

The only thing Ermal could do was laugh and go with the answer.

This also meant that Fabrizio had to plan everything in secrecy. The ‘’proposal’’ ring, what he’s going to say, on what spot on the beach, where are the kids gonna stand and oh god…he got a bit stressed.  But he knew it had to be perfect, so he was gonna do all he could to make that happen. And he couldn’t wait for it to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of proposal has come!

Fabrizio had everything figured out. He got the ring, he knew the perfect spot on the beach and what's most important: He knows what he's gonna say. He even wrote it down and learned it word by word.

Now the day of departure arrived. They packed their suit cases and were waiting for their taxi. Once they arrived at the airport they got themselfs some food and sat down to wait for their flight.

"I'm so excited Bizio. It's gonna be an amazing week." **"I'm excited too! I can't wait to see the sea again. I never liked to sea so much, until I met you actually."** Fabrizio smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ermal rests his head on Fabrizio’s shoulder. This week was gonna be awesome, he was sure of that.

After a wait of 40 minutes the could finally get on the plane. The flight was not too bad. Fabrizio was sleeping most of the time and Ermal read a book and listened to some music. Before they knew it the plane was landing and it’s wheels hit the ground. As they entered the airport they soon found a cab to take them to their hotel.   


Once they arrived they got the key to their room from a friendly lady at the desk and were on their way to the room. It looked beautiful. It had a king-size bed, a balcony with good view, a big bathtub and of course, a minibar. On the bed were two towels folded in the shape of swans, yes it was a bit cliché, but that didn’t matter. After all this was gonna be a romantic trip, right? ;)

As the afternoon nearly came to an end, the two man decided to go out to have dinner and then, Fabrizio suggested to take a walk on the beach after that. He wanted to do the proposal right on the first day. One, because he couldn’t wait any longer and two, because they can celebrate the engagement for their remaining days in Bari. Well, first Ermal has to say yes of course…

It was a lovely little restaurant. The dim light if the candles shined perfectly on Ermal’s skin. God he looked so beautiful. Fabrizio had never thought that Ermal would still look good at that age, how does he do that? But then again, he is Ermal Meta. Of course was always gonna be beautiful.

Their dinner was lovely. Fabrizio had a pizza margherita and Ermal pasta bolognese, and as always they shared their food. It has become such a habit that they’re not even thinking about it anymore. It was just normal, it was just _them._ The same thing went for the desert, a big ice-cream with two spoons. Fabrizio even tried to feed it to Ermal with a big spoonful. ‘’You old romantic.’’ Ermal said with a cheeky smile and a wink. After their delightful stay at the restaurant they paid the bill and headed out to the beach. They linked arms and began their stroll to the beach.  

The warm orange light of the sunset caught the perfect structure of Ermal’s face. God, what was it with light today. Fabrizio got mesmerized every time when another kind of light shone upon Ermal, making him even more beautiful then he already was. This evening was perfect. First the restaurant and now walking together on this beautiful beach with a stunning sunset next to them. They walked for quiet a while, and eventually Ermal suggested to go back to their hotel because he was tired. But Fabrizio (obviously) said no. They couldn’t go back now, he was about to propose! So Fabrizio made up an excuse about how healthy the sea air is and how important it is to get as much as you can. ‘’Alright then, but not another hour please.’’ **‘’Okay, let’s say 15 more minutes.’’** Ermal nodded and so they went on again. Hand in hand, further into to lowering sunset.

But then suddenly, Fabrizio stopped walking. Ermal still held his hand and nearly fell over. "Fabri?! What's the matter?" **"I've got a little something…so you have to wear this."** Fabrizio reached for his pocket and got out a blindfold. "A blindfold? Why?" **"No questions, just do what I say."** Fabrizio said with a smirk on his face and puts the blindfold on Ermal. "You better not push me into the sea **." "No no come on, have some faith in me. You're gonna be absolutely fine."** Ermal sighed. Fabrizio took his hand and starts walking again. From this moment his nerves start to kick in.

**What if he says no? Oh god Fabri, don’t worry so much.**

"Your hand is sweating Fabri, are you alright?"

**Ohno he notices that I'm nervous. Stay cool Fab, you can do this. Luckily Ermal couldn’t see his face…**

**"Yeah, I'm alright. Hey, why don't you tell me about that time your sister buried you in the sand here when you were young.’’**

Fabrizio tried to change the subject, fortunately it worked and it distracted Ermal. Now they were nearly at the special spot. Fabrizio could already see Anita and Libero stand in the distance. As they got closer and closer, he waved at them and shows a thumbs up.

**Alright, come on Fab. This is the moment. You can do this.**

Fabrizio has chosen this particular spot, it’s quite remote from the outside world and really beautiful. But it also had a special place in his heart. Because when they went to Bari for the first time together, this was the spot where they would spend their time. Just the two of them, young and in love. Well, not that young. Fabrizio was already 43 at that time, but still, younger than they are now.

 **“Right here we are.”** Libero and Anita made a heart of small stones in the sand with in between some small candles. And of course, as if it couldn’t have been more cheesy, rose petals.  

 **“Okay lift one leg up and make a big step. Yeah like that, and now the other leg. Perfect!”** They were now both standing in the middle of the heart. Libero and Anita stood behind Ermal, so he wouldn’t see them immediately. Fabrizio took Ermal’s hands and stroked them with his thumbs. “Can I take my blindfold off now?” **“I’ll do it for you.”** Slowly Fabrizio took off the blindfold to reveal more to Ermal. He had to get used to the light for a bit and rubbed his eyes, but then he opened them again. “Wow Bizio. This is the spot isn’t it?” **“Yes it is amore.”** “You have never been this soppy in 20 years.” Ermal giggled. “The heart, the candles and the rose petals.” **“You don’t like it?”** Fabrizio showed a worried expression on his face but soon enough faded away as he kissed Fabrizio’s cheek. “I love it.”

They stayed a bit like this. Just smiling like idiots, bodies close, hands on each other hips.

**“As much as I like this, I haven’t brought you here just to stare silently at each other.”**

**“Because, 21 years ago we met at Sanremo. Ever since you first performed Vietato morire on that stage, you caught my eye. There was just something about you that I wanted to know more of, something that intrigued me . Soon enough we talked and it just clicked. And then we wrote non mi avete fatto niente. That was the first time I actually thought about you in a different way. Through those months, all the way up to Eurovision those feelings became clearer and clearer. That’s when I realised I had fallen for you, and I was very lucky that you felt the same. And look at us now. Old and grey, or should I say silver. But still after all these years I love you even more than I already did, if that is even possible. Unë të dua.**

Fabrizio got down on one knee and got the little box with the ring out of his pocket.

**“Ermal, amore mio ... Will you marry me?”**

Ermal’s mouth fell open.

“B...But Fabri...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *For the people who were wondering: Unë të dua means I love you in Albanian
> 
> Thanks for reading, and as always, leave kudos and a comment if you like!
> 
> p.s. sorry for the cliffhanger


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Ermal's answer be?

"B...But Fabri...." Ermal didn't see this coming, at all. "I...I thought you always said you didn't believe in marriage." **"I did say that, but that was a long time ago. It was another stage of my life. Things have changed since then. When me and Giada broke up...I didn't believe in love anymore, not for me anyways. I also thought that you didn't have to be married to love someone. But then you came along. You Ermal. You made me believe in real love again. Even though I already knew that when we just got together. But just recently something snapped inside of me. I want to be able to call you mine."**

"But I'm already yours Bizio." Ermal started to tear up.

 **"I know, but I mean really. On papers, in our names. I want to call you my husband. Maybe even take your last name."** Fabrizio wiped away his tears, caressing his cheek.

**"It's alright. You don't have to marry me. We can be happy without marriage. We already have been for 20 years."**

Anita and Libero couldn't believe this. This isnt happening. Their dads are gonna get married! They didn't go all the way to Bari for nothing.

"Babë, please. Look how much effort dad had made. All of this out of love for you. Please don't say no." Anita said.

"Where the hell did you two come from?!"

"Dad asked us to be here, for this special moment." Libero said.

Ermal looked back at Fabrizio, still with tears in his eyes.

 **"I'm so sorry Ermal, please forgi**.."yes."

**"What? You mean yes? Like Y...e...s?''**

‘’Po, dua te martohem me ty.’’

Fabrizio knitted his brows. He still couldn't understand Albanian. Languages just wasn't his thing, alright.

Ermal took his face in his hands and puts their foreheads and noses together. Showing a smile as bright as the sun. Like that orange sun of the sunset that makes him so gorgeous.

Ermal puts his lips close him, so close. Not even a milimeter apart. Then he quietly mutters into them. "My Bizio. My beautiful Bizio, dashuria ime ." Their hot breaths mixed together. He had so much to say in this moment, but yet, nothing came out.

He pushed his lips against Fabrizio's. Kissing him deep, trying to show all his emotions. Somewhere, faintly, he could hear screams and claps. Probably Libero and Anita who were cheering. But he was too lost in this moment. Not giving a care that their children were looking. Because he kissed him like never before, like there was no tomorrow. Not in a sexual way, but more in a passionate yet loving way.  And god, how much he enjoyed it.  He truly was addicted to him. All of him, everything. Who wouldn't want to marry Fabrizio Mobrici?

Fabrizio pulled away as Ermal found himself searching for those lips again, missing the contact.

**‘’So…….?’’**

“So what? Oh! YES OF COURSE I WILL!!’’

Fabrizio lifted him off the ground, spinning him around and kissed him again. Anita and Libero cheered even harder and gave them both a hug.

‘’Congratulations dad and babë! We are so happy for you!!’’

 **‘’Thank you my lovelies. I’m also quite happy myself.’’** He said with a glooming smile.

The family talked for a bit, about everything wedding related. Where it should take place, what colour suits they were gonna wear. But the two men couldn’t get their eyes off each other. Anita gave Libero a nudge to say they should go and let them alone for a bit.

‘’As much as we would love to talk some more about this, we’re gonna leave you two alone to make more heart eyes at each other.’’

**‘’Are you sure? You are more then welcome to stay here with us.’’**

‘’We’re sure dad. Have a lovely time and we’ll catch up with you in the morning alright?’’

**‘’Okay then, thank you guys for helping me out today. I love you.’’**

‘’Love you dad, love you babë!’’ They all hugged each other goodbye and it was just the two of them now.

 **‘’So….what do you want to do know, fiancé?** Fabrizio said as he winked to Ermal. ‘’I know something.’’ Ermal got his phone out and searched for a song.

He wraps his arms around Fabrizio’s neck, and Fabrizio does the same around his waist. Then the song starts to play.

 

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_?

 

They moved slowly from side to side. Held each other close, foreheads touching and only looking into each other’s eyes.

 

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

 

Then their lips met again. Savouring every taste, every second, everything in this beautiful moment. They kissed a bit more, and then again and again. God knows how long they stood there, kissing slow, then passionate, then sweet and then all over again. With in the background, the song on repeat.

Unfortunately is has gotten really dark by now, much to their disappointment.

‘’I think it’s better if we go back to the hotel now. But that doesn’t mean our fun has to stop you know.’’ **‘’Mmm you’re giving me ideas Meta. Rather good ideas.’’**

And with that they disappeared into the distance, on their way to the hotel. And of course they held hands the whole time.

 

For I can't help falling in love with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers note: the song is can't help falling in love by Elvis Presley  
> Po, dua te martohem me ty = yes, I want to marry you  
> (google helped me with the translation so not 100% sure if it's correct)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day! But how will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: It's been a month! Wow! I'm sorry..  
> Second of all: I don't know anything about wedding, so please bear with me, but it's my fic so I can do what I want XD

‘’Balloons?’’

‘’Check!’’

‘’Right well, that’s it now I guess. I think we have everything Lib. It’s gonna be great!’’

‘’I’m very excited too Anni. Look at dad over there, he’s so nervous.’’ They both looked over at their dad, smiling proudly at him. They couldn’t be happier.

Fabrizio saw them looking at him and smiled back, coming closer to them.

**“Lib, Anni? Can you come with me for a second? I wanna talk to you.”**

They looked confused at each other, but walked along with their father to a quieter place.

**“First I wanna say, thank you for everything. For helping with the proposal, decorations, and everything else. It means a lot to me. And I also want to say that I love you both very much. I couldn’t have asked for better children.”**

“Aw dad! We love you too. And we are very happy we could help.”

“Absolutely! We love you and babë, you both deserve this day.”

Fabrizio has tears in his eyes. **“Come here you two.”** He opened his arms and met them both in a strong embrace.

**‘’Right, I’m gonna get ready now, I see you later.’’**

‘’We’ll see you at the altar.’’ Libero winked at him which gave Fabrizio a glooming smile.

 

He is going to get married. For real. Today. To Ermal. Wow.

 

Fabrizio went to this little room where his suit was ready and waiting to be put on. He hasn’t seen Ermal today, they liked to get this little tradition in. Because it would be more exciting to see each other for the first time at the altar. So, Ermal stayed at his moms (whom is still alive, but very old) house for the night and Fabrizio in the hotel room they booked for a couple of days before going on the honeymoon.

Whilst dressing himself, Fabrizio got all these flashbacks of the past 20 years. The first time he met Ermal, their first time writing a song, how he fell in love, how their first kiss was. It was wonderful to think back at, reminding yourself how young you were, how smitten, how in love.

 

Well, they weren’t _that_ young, but still, young enough to not be fully grey yet.

Everything is ready now. He has his suit on, his shoes and his is hair slicked back (cause Ermal really likes that ;)

**‘’Let’s do this!’’**

Fabrizio rests his hand on the door handle, takes a deep breath and steps out, ready to get married.

 

On the other side of the building was Ermal. Also he was ready to go now. Only one thing left to do: pee. Ermal got into the toilets, walking in on Marco washing his hands. ‘’So? Are you ready? Are you nervous? How are you feeling?’’ ‘’Marco, Marco I can only answer one questions at the time thank you. Yes, I am ready and yes, I am nervous. But I’m feeling quite well actually.’’

‘’Good to hear. I’ll leave you to it then, see you on the altar.’’ Marco him a pat on the back and left the toilets. Ermal was really thankful for such a friend as Marco who he could have banter with. He is really glad all his close friends could make the wedding.

But now, toilet. He really needed to go one last time before the ceremony starts.

~~

Now it was waiting. Waiting for the music to start and Ermal to walk out with Anita next to him. The ceremony starts at 14:00 pm. Right now it was 13:59…one minute to go. Fabrizio’s nerves were getting more and more stronger, he even has sweaty hands now. But it will be alright, the nerves will go as soon as he sees Ermal. He’s sure of that.

The minutes ticked away. 14:00 - 14:01 - 14:02 - 14:03…No sign of Ermal…Where the hell is he?

Fabrizio was looking at his watch **‘’It’s 3 minutes past now’’** This happens often at weddings right? He tried to convince himself, but it didn’t really work.

 

14:04 -14:05 - 14:06 - 14:07 - 14:08 - 14-09 - 14:10…

**‘’It’s already been 10 minutes! Why is he so late?’’** ‘’If I knew dad, I would have told you.’’ Fabrizio was getting even more anxious now, why isn’t Ermal here yet? Has his trousers ripped? Isn’t his hair looking right? Has he forgotten his speech?

 

_Doesn’t he want to marry me…?_

The waiting went slow. Every minute that went by felt like an hour. Fabrizio felt tense, worries, anxious, restless. What if he really decided he didn’t want this?

It certainly started to look like it. It was already 30 minutes later at the moment…

Fabrizio felt tears building up in the corners of his eyes. Oh god, is this really happening? He started to speak, his voice was shaky and weak.

 **‘’Uhm, ladies and gentlemen. As you all noticed, my..’’ he swalled at saying this ‘’My fiancée is not here yet.** **I, I don’t know where this is going to be honest. Or even how this is gonna end. But if anybody knows where he is, please tell me. I am getting really worried here as you can imagine. And uhm I…I hope he hasn’t changed his mind about this..’’**

The whole room went silent. No one knew where Ermal was.

It was getting too overwhelming for Fabrizio. Realisation just hit him. _Ermal doesn’t want this, he is gone._ Fabrizio broke down and cried his eyes out. Why, just why?

 

Is this really happening?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter didn't end well. Ermal is didn't show up at the altar and is nowhere to be seen.  
> Will they find Ermal? Is the wedding blown off for real?

‘’Dad? I already tried to call him, but it goes straight to voicemail. Maybe we can all search around?’’  

Libero came up behind him, putting his hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him. Fabrizio looked up at his son, his vision was still a bit blurry from the tears in his eyes.

**‘’Lib? I’m sorry for this. I know Anita and you had been looking forward to this, I had been too. But I honestly don’t know why he isn’t here. I…I don’t get it. He didn’t show any sign of not wanting to do this, just nothing. He showed the opposite actually, he was so excited. I never seen him this excited for anything.’’**

‘’I’m sure there is a good explanation for this. Babë loves you dad, he want to spend the rest of his life with you!’’

**‘’Are you sure about that now…’’**

‘’Yes I am. Because I know babë, and I know this isn’t a thing for him to do. If he truly didn’t want to marry you, dad, he would have said no at the proposal. He wouldn’t just walk out. He would never do that to you. ’’

Fabrizio pulls his hand through his hair. **‘’I don’t know Lib. I just...I just need to know what’s going on.’’**

Libero pulls him in a tight hug. ‘’We will dad, I promise you.’’

 

Every guest was now thoroughly looking around the area in search of Ermal. The entire building, the big garden where the party was gonna take place, even the car park and the bus stop on the other side of the road. Everyone had their own idea or opinion on where Ermal could be and why he isn’t here. Voices were to be heard everywhere and all mixed up in a pit of uncontrollable noise.

‘’Maybe he’s been kidnapped.’’ ‘’Maybe he forgot it was today?’’ ‘’What if he had a car accident?’’ ‘’Or he just didn’t want to marry.’’

All these comments and statements made it only worse for Fabrizio. I didn’t help, at all! It made him feel even worse and more anxious and scared.

 

‘’I bet he’s at the beach. He always goes there to clear his mind’’ Someone in the middle of the big crowd said.

Hang on a minute, that is true. The beach is always a place where Ermal feels at his best. Did he maybe go there?

At this point everything could be possible to be honest. Fabrizio didn’t believe anything anymore. He has lost all his hope and faith.

‘’I’m sorry, excuse me’’

Fabrizio ran off to the bathroom. He needed time to breath, be alone, calm down. Once he stands in front of the mirror, he looks at himself. He is wearing this beautiful deep blue suit which fits him perfectly. He had a few nice rings, his watch and a black bracelet Ermal gave him on their 10th anniversary. To top it off, he had a white rose it the front pocket of the suit jacket. It looked rather nice, he thought. God, Ermal would have loved seeing him like this.  Suddenly he remembers something he said years ago...

 

Ermal always told Fabrizio he looks really good in a suit. But Fabrizio refused to wear one, he just didn’t like them…

‘’The only time you will see me in a suit Meta, will be when we get married.’’

 

And look at him now. In a suit, on his wedding day. A wedding day where his fiancé didn’t show up. So it actually turned out to a non-wedding day. He just wants to forget everything. Find Ermal and find out what’s going on.

Will Ermal and him even have a relationship after this? Has Ermal found someone else? Can he forgive Ermal after all this?

Fabrizio know himself too well. Of course he will forgive Ermal, he can’t live without the man. He will always come back to him, even when he did the worst things to him. He knows, he shouldn’t probably. Fabrizio is too far in, he can’t get out. He loves Ermal too much, it’s not possible to stop loving him. I guess you can say he’s a hopeless romantic when it comes to Ermal.

God, all these scenario’s are making him crazy. He starts to mumble to himself, he always does that when thinking deep.

 

Fabrizio sniffed and sighed deep. He looks up again to himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and cheeks wet. **‘’Why Ermal? Why?’’**

_Knock knock_

What was that?

‘’Hello?’’ an almost silent voice could be heard from somewhere unknown

**‘’Hello? Who is this?’’**

‘’Bizio?!’’

**‘’Ermal?! Are you in there?!’’**

‘’YES! HELP! PLEASE! I CAN’T GET OUT!’’

**‘’What?! Is that why you didn’t show up?’’**

‘’Yes Bizio! I’m locked up in here! And I left my phone in my other trousers, I couldn’t call anyone!’’

**‘’Oh Ermal, amore, you have no idea how worried I was. I thought you ran away, that didn’t want to marry me anymore.’’**

‘’What?! Of course I do Bizio! I love you, you idiot!’’

 **‘’I love you too, so much’’** Tears started forming again, but this time, they were happy tears

‘’But please, let me out of this stinking place. I’m also getting a bit claustrophobic.’’

**‘’Alright, listen to me. Put the toiletseats down and stand on it, I’m gonna try and smash that door open.’’**

‘’Okay, but don’t hurt yourself.’’

**‘’I don’t care about that, you need to get out.’’**

Fabrizio took a big step back and ran as fast as he could towards the door. His shoulder hit the wood first and with all his power he tried to push it open. With a loud bang the door smashed against the left side wall.  

 

 **‘’Hello there fiancé.’’** ‘’God Bizio, you are so strong, it’s really sexy you know.’’ Ermal winked as Fabrizio blushed at him, opening his arms. He lifted Ermal in bridal style off the toilet and embraced him quickly after.

 **‘’Never scare me like that again please.’’** ‘’I’m so sorry for worrying you, all because of this stupid lock on the door which can’t function properly.’’

 **‘’It’s alright now. It’s not your fault.’’** He brushed the hair out of Ermal’s face.

‘’Do you still want to marry me after this?’’

**‘’I do.’’**

‘’Let’s do it right now. I had to wait too long for this.’’ Ermal wiped the tears off Fabrizio’s cheeks and kissed his forehead.

 

So there they went, walking out hand in hand. Finally, it’s really gonna happen now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's time to get married!

‘’God, Anita, what if babë really decided to go, to not marry dad.’’ ‘’I really don’t know Libero. I mean why wou-

Silence fell as Fabrizio walked back into the room. The only thing you could hear were the footsteps heading to the altar. Every head followed the man moving forwards. Fabrizio stopped and turned around, looking at everyone with an expression no one could read.

‘’Dad?...’’ a quiet voice could be heard from Libero.

‘’ **Ladies and gentleman, I’m sorry for rushing off earlier, I needed to cool down for a bit. I have to say, it really helped me getting my head straight.’’**

Every person in the room was clueless at this point. Fabrizio seemed really sure of his words, has he decided to blow it off?

 **‘’I know what to do now. But first, Anita, will you please go outside the room for a minute? You’ll find out when you get there.’’** Anita slowly stood up and left the room with a puzzled look.

-Meanwhile outside the ceremony room-

‘’BABË!!!! YOU ARE HERE!!’’ Anita almost bursts out crying when she saw Ermal and flung her arms around him.

‘’Hi princess.’’ ‘’’Babë, why? Just why, I don’t get it. No one got it. Why would you leave dad like this?’’

Ermal laughed at the question. ‘’Babë, this is really not the right situation to laugh in you know.’’

‘’Actually, it is. You see, I didn’t run off, I didn’t even leave the building.’’

Anita is making that famous Mobrici face when they are really confused. Fabri always does it, Libero does it too and so does Anita ever since they were young. They all look so much alike, Ermal absolutely adores it.

‘’Marco should have known actually, he was the last one to see me. I will have a little talk with him after this.’’

‘’Just tell me now!’’ ‘’Well, I wanted to go to the toilet one last time before the ceremony, but the toiletdoor decided that he wanted to keep me locked up in there.’’

‘’What?! So you didn’t show up because you couldn’t get out the toilet?’’

‘’Yes, but then your father found me. And now I really want to get married, we’ll explain everything later. So please, will you walk with me?’’ He puts out his arm for Anita to hold. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then it was finally time, for once and for all, to get married.

 

-Back to the ceremony room-

**‘’So, what I want everyone to do, is stand up and repeat after me. Please welcome…’’**

‘’Please welcome…’’

**‘’The groom.’’**

‘’The – huh?’’ The big doors opened and in walked Ermal with Anita. People were very confused hearing by their reactions and seeing by their faces. But once most of them processed it, they started clapping for them.

Fabrizio has his eyes fixed on Ermal. His face showed this glooming smile, his suit looked perfect on him and his curls were as luscious as ever. Fabrizio feels the luckiest man on earth. He is gonna marry Ermal Meta. His best friend, his partner, the love of his life.

He met the other man’s eyes, locking their gaze. Just by looking into each other eyes, they could communicate. No words needed. Fabrizio could see how excited he is by the way he smiles with his eyes. The same dark eyes he fell in love with all those years ago.

‘’Well hello there, husband to be.’’ **‘’Hello to you too, now still fiancé.’’** Fabrizio smirked at him, giving a little kiss on Ermal’s cheek. ‘’Let’s do this, shall we?’’

‘’Wait, hold on. Dad, how did you find him? What is going on? Babë, do you know how worried we all were, do you even know how dad felt?!’’

‘’Lib, everyone, it’s not what you think it is. It’s quite the opposite actually. And Marco, you should have known, you were the last one to see me on the toilets.’’ Marco looked ashamed around him, avoiding the stares and trying to bury his head in his suit jacket.

‘’Wait, what? Toilets?’’ ‘’Yes, the toilets. I didn’t show up because I was locked in this stupid toilet. I couldn’t get out and I didn’t have my phone on me. Everyone was obviously in here, so no one could hear me shouting for help. But then Fabrizio went in there, crying, thinking I left him. My poor Bizio.’’ Ermal looked to his right, wiping this last tear off Fabrizio’s cheek.

‘’I heard someone out there, so I called for help once more. Then there was my hero, my saviour, my Bizio. He smashed the door in and finally got me out.’’

**‘’So now, at last, let’s get married!’’**

 

The ceremony was really beautiful. Both Libero and Anita did a speech. All the words they told their fathers came from the heart. Memories, experiences, love, happiness and how happy they were for their fathers. Fabrizio may have hugged them really tight and kissed their foreheads.

There was also a little surprise. Andrea and Marco made a video for them. It showed the two of them from the beginning at sanremo. Their famous hug and also footage from Eurovision. Other footage where you could clearly see the love between them, only, they didn’t admit it at that point. Then it showed their first home video. Anita sitting on Ermal’s lap, singing her favourite song. Libero on Fabrizio’s back, also singing with Anita. They sang Le Luci Di Roma, the song that Anita was obsessed with. Ermal looked up at the camera, to Fabrizio holding it, having the biggest smile a man could have. Ermal remembers it very well. That was the moment when he knew everything was right. life was at its best like this. It’s a very special moment, and it stays close to his heart. The rest of the video showed all their wonderful moments, pictures and other home videos. Slowly you could see them ageing, getting more wrinkles, getting more silver. The last clip was from a few months ago at the airport. Ermal resting his head on Fabrizio’s shoulder, waiting to get on a plane to Bari. Unknowingly for Ermal that he was being proposed to in a few hours.

 

The video ended and almost everyone had a tear or two in their eyes, trying to blink them away.

 _‘’Ermal, Fabrizio, if you could stand up please. It’s now time to exchange your vowels’’_ The wedding official said. _‘’If you would like to begin first Ermal.’’_

‘’When I first met you, I was maybe a bit intimidated. I knew your music, I was a fan long before. You looked like tough man, like someone who could kill you by just looking at them. But when I got to know you, I found out that you are not like that at all. You are the sweetest, kindest, loveliest person I have ever known. You care so much for the people who are important to you, your friends, the children, me. I really couldn’t have asked for someone else, because to me, you are perfect in every way.

If someone asked me to name one thing I love about you, I couldn’t do it. I can’t pick just one thing, there are simply too many. I love it how you caress my hair, how you always find a way to touch my curls. I love it when you hold my hand and when you kiss my cheek. When you tell me everything is gonna be alright, comfort me and support me. When you tell me you love me, when call my name, when you refer to me as babë when the children were younger, and you still do know. When you hold me, when you touch me, _when you love me._

Words can’t express the amount of love I feel for you. My Bizio, I love you more than there are stars in the sky, I love you more than just some words together that make a sentence. My Bizio, I can’t wait to be your husband. To have your name, to call you totally mine, to be together forever.’’

Ermal had his hands on Fabrizio’s waist, holding him close. Fabrizio had probably never been this emotional in his entire life. The only thing he could do was cry. Of course they were happy tears. He tried to compose himself, because now it was his turn.

 

**‘’Ermal, amore mio. Do you remember that time Libero nearly got run over by a car? You jumped in front of it, pulling him away. You saved his life. I knew from that moment that you will do anything to protect the children, to give them your love, to care for my children. But I rather say our children, because that’s what they are. We are a family, the four of us. That moment I knew, I never wanted to loose you.**

**I still don’t know what you see in my, why you want to be with me. Through all these years you have given me all your love, everything I could ask for. And for that I’m forever grateful.**

**You a strong and brave person. I can only look up to you, admire the things you do and have done. I’m so proud of you. Of every step you have taken, of every time you got up again after being defeated, of being honest, loving and caring for your loved ones. You inspire me in so many ways, you showed me what real love is and feels like. I love you with every inch of my body and soul. Forever and always.’’**

‘’Always.’’ Ermal whispers

_‘’Ermal, please repeat after me. I, Ermal Meta, take you, Fabrizio Mobrici, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”_

 

“I, Ermal Meta, take you, Fabrizio Mobrici, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”

_‘’Now it’s your turn Fabrizio. Please repeat after me. I, Fabrizio Mobrici, take you, Ermal Meta, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”_

**“I, Fabrizio Mobrici, take you, Ermal Meta, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”**

_‘’Libero, can you hand over the rings please?’’_ They both put the ring on each other’s finger and then held both hands.

_‘’Congratulations, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss-_

Before the man could finish, they were already kissing. Their bodies pressed together, holding each other so close they could possibly melt together as one. As usual, Fabrizio’s hand find it’s way to the curls as Ermal’s arms are wrapped around Fabrizio’s waist. Everyone in the room was cheering, all the people they cared about could witness them sealing the deal of their love.

As the husbands parted from their kiss, their foreheads stayed together.

 

**‘’Ti amo Mr. Meta-Mobrici.’’**

‘’Ti amo anch'io Mr. Mobrici-Meta."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally I had some time to write again! Tbh, I'm not really happy with how this turned out, so yeah, sorry bout that. Anyways, I still hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> p.s. prepare yourselfs for the next chapter...

‘’Come on Bizio, it’s just a dance with your newlywed husband. You’re not gonna die.’’ **‘’As my husband you must know by now that I can’t dance.’’** ‘’So what? I can’t dance either. It’s not about the dancing, it’s about having fun on your wedding day.’’ Ermal showed him his usual puppy dog eyes, something he knew all to well Fabrizio couldn’t resist.

Fabrizio sighed deep. **‘’Alright, let’s get it over with then.’’**

Ermal took his hand and dragged him to the middle of the room where some other people were dancing. Suddenly a familiar song started playing. Ermal puts his arms around Fabrizio’s neck, holding him close. Fabrizio has his arms wrapped around Ermal’s waist and he slowly started swaying to the music.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_?

 

It was just like that time on the beach, when Fabrizio proposed. Only now, they were surrounded by all their loved ones. The children, Ermal’s brother and sister and the rest of the family, Fabrizio’s brother and sister and their family and all of their friends.  Still though, the two man only had eyes for each other in this moment. Ermal softly mouthed the words as their foreheads stayed together.

 

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

 

Every person in the room was in awe by the sight of the two husbands. Libero and Anita proudly smiled as their fathers have one of the happiest moments of their life. All smitten by one another, not having a care in the world. This moment was just perfect.

They kissed softly. Stopping every now and then to giggle, putting their foreheads together, brushing noses and caressing each other sides. They still couldn’t believe it, they’re married!

‘’Lib, look at dad. He’s so smitten, it’s almost disgusting.’’ Libero laughed, Anita was right. It looks like those sappy, romantic movies. Where two people fall for each other, they get through some struggles, but in the end it always results in some overly cute, filled with love, unrealistic kiss. Well, maybe not unrealistic, because it’s right in front of him. As real as it can be.

Though, Libero couldn’t help but smile while looking at his fathers being truly happy.

 

The party was amazing. Everyone danced, sang, drank and had fun. But now it was time to go. They would’ve liked to party on all night. But unfortunately their age won’t let them do that anymore. They said their goodbye’s to everyone, hugged them, thanked them for everything. But still, the longest hugs were share with their children. They told Libero and Anita to look out for each other while they were on their honeymoon. One last kiss on each cheek and off they went in their car, waving to everyone before finally being alone. It’s just the two of them now, just them for the next two weeks. Husband and husband.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Fabrizio thought it would be funny to be old fashioned and carry Ermal over the doorstep of their room. The first steps went without any problem. Only after 20 seconds Fabrizio’s back gave in when he tripped over a cable which catapulted Ermal onto the bed.

 **‘’Omg! Are you okay?’’** Ermal fell into a fit of laughter. **‘’You stronzo.’’** Fabrizio climbed on top of Ermal, now also laughing. They stayed like this for a bit. Cuddling, laughing, kissing softly.

 

‘’Ohh I almost forgot! I have a surprise for you.’’ Ermal said with a smug smile as he wiggled his way out of Fabrizio’s arms. ‘’Lay back, I don’t want you to get a heart attack from being in shock.’’ Fabrizio raised an eyebrow as Ermal unbuckled his trousers. This could get interesting.

Ermal lowered his trousers and stepped out of them. He then got back on the bed again, sitting on top of Fabrizio. His suit jacked slid off his shoulders, throwing it on the chair behind him. Slowly he unbuttons his crisp white shirt. Fabrizio’s is in a trance, following every movement of his husband. Ermal gives him a quick peck on the lips as he throws the shirt behind him, forgetting the chair. Now Ermal was only in his boxers, still on top of Fabrizio. To Fabrizio it was clear, they were gonna have some fun tonight. But just as his hands grabbed Ermal’s butt, pulling him closer, Ermal stopped him.

‘’Nono, not just yet my love.’’ Fabrizio looked confused at Ermal with the famous Mobrici face. ‘’Are you ready for the surprise?’’ **‘’Uhh I guess?’’** Slowly Ermal’s hand travelled to the waistband of his underwear, pulling it down a bit, revealing the surprise.

Fabrizio’s mouth fell open in disbelief. **‘’W-what?! A tattoo?! But, you- what!!?’’** There it was, just below his hipbone. A little heart with ‘’Bizio’’ written inside of the heart, tattooed on his skin.

 **‘’I can’t believe this, is it real?’’** Fabrizio licked his thumb, rubbing it over the tattoo, expecting it would just wipe off. But nope, it didn’t.

‘’Well…? What do you think? Do you like it?’’

 **‘’Amore, you really shouldn’t have done this for me. I know you love me, but you didn’t have to get a tattoo for me to prove it.’’** ‘’Well, it’s not only for you, it’s also for me. To remind myself of who I love. But it’s also like a symbol, because this will be on me forever, just like we will be. Together forever. And besides that, what did the kids always say when they were younger? Yolo?’’

 **‘’If Lib was here, he would he sighed really deep and said: god babë that is so 2015. You are so old.’’** Both men laughed, knowing that it would definitely be something Libero would say. **‘’Who did this anyway? Wait, let me guess. Romina?’’** ‘’Yup.’’ **‘’I knew it.’’** Fabrizio softly puts a kiss to the skin where the tattoo is, caressing it with his thumb afterwards.

 **‘’You know, this is also one of the reasons I love you.’’** ‘’Really? Wait, what for?’’ **‘’For you being unpredictable sometimes. Like getting a tattoo while you said you will never get one.’’** Ermal buries his face in Fabrizio’s neck, nuzzling and giving little kisses. Fabrizio wraps his arms tightly around his body. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ Ermal whispers. **‘’Don’t say sorry, I haven’t said that I didn’t like did I? It’s just a bit of a shock, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t like it, or that it looks bad on you. Actually, it’s quite sexy.’’** Ermal pulled himself up again, looking at his husband with a blush on his cheeks. ‘’Really?’’ Fabrizio nodded with a smug smile, his eyes wandering over Ermal’s body. **‘’You are my husband, of course I think you are sexy. Especially when you sit on top of me, being almost naked.’’** Ermal leaned forward, his nose touching Fabrizio’s. ‘’I think you’re really sexy too, especially with all of your tattoos on that tanned skin of yours.’’ Ermal puts his lips on Fabrizio’s, probably for the 100th time today. Ermal always felt on cloud nine when they kissed, and even better when it got more heated. When kissing changed to making out. Ermal knew for sure that he will never get tired of this feeling. He truly is addicted to Fabrizio.

After some time, having shared some passionate kisses and caresses, all the events of today kicked in with exhaustion. It became difficult to keep his eyes open. Ermal laid his head of Fabrizio’s chest, snuggling up to him, almost dozing off. But once his eyes shut close, a thought flew into his head.

‘’Bizio?’’ **‘’Yes?’’** ‘’Do you think we’ll be together till the end? Until we both-‘’ Ermal swallowed. ‘’Until we both have passed away?’’ Fabrizio’s hand found its way into Ermal’s curls, gently playing with them.

**‘’I’m sure of that amore. I will always be with you. And even if you can’t remember me anymore, I will always be in your heart and on your skin. I will always love you, no matter what happens. I will never give up on you. We will always be together, till death do us part.’’**

 

‘’I love you Bizio, always and forever.’’

**‘’I love you too my husband, always and forever.’’**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the chapter where everything goes wrong, Metamoro are going on their honeymoon.   
> I had this idea for weeks in my head and I just really wanted to write it. I haven’t written something like this and, in my opinion, this could be very interesting to the storyline. I hope no one hates me after this… Most if it is all fluff but something angsty will happen in the last bit. I’m afraid the fluff will return after 3 (probably more, idk yet) chapters :(

Fabrizio was awoken by the birds chirping outside. The sunshine made its way through the curtains and made the light fall perfectly on Ermal's face. Fabrizio looked at him for a minute, just appreciating life. The love of his life is now his husband. Unbelievable. It made him think back to last night. The party, the fun, the incident with the cable, the shocking reveal of the tattoo. The corners of his mouth curl up and his hand starts to move on his own. Stopping at Ermal's cheek, Fabrizio begins to caress the soft skin. God, he so beautiful. How is it even possible to look this good at the age of 57?

Slowly Ermals eyes begin to flutter open. First just looking at the ceiling but with the feeling of a warm hand to his face, he turned towards his husband.

‘’Good morning.’’ **‘’It’s indeed a good morning.’’** Ermal softly kissed his husband, taking him in his arms and cuddles him for a bit.

 **‘’Erm.’’** Fabrizio whispers. ‘’’Mhh?’’ **‘’I really need to pee.’’** Ermal chuckled under his breath. ‘’Alright old man, I’ll let you go.’’ **‘’Ào! Shame on you, cause you’re married to this old man.’’** ‘’I didn’t say I don’t like this old man, did I?’’ He winked at Fabrizio. **‘’Stronzo.’’** Fabrizio grabbed Ermal’s wrists and pinned him down. **‘’Ti amo.’’** ‘’Edhe unë të dua.’’ He kissed him deep, intertwining their fingers. **‘’Now I really gotta pee.’’** And with that he almost ran off to the bathroom.

About two minutes later Ermal walked in, catching a glimpse of himself in the big mirror. He leaned forward while his hands were trying to make the mess on his head tameable. Fabrizio sneaked up from behind, wrapping his arms around the younger man and kissed his shoulder. His hand slipped down Ermal’s waist under the waistband of his boxers. Fabrizio’s hand stopped at the tattoo, gently stroking the skin with his thumb.

 **‘’I still can’t believe you’ve done this.’’** ‘’I can’t believe it either to be honest.’’

 **‘’When did you actually get it? And without me noticing?’’** ‘’Last week. You know when I went out to visit Rinald? Well, I didn’t.’’ Fabrizio hummed, but then looked at Ermal with questioning eyes.

 **‘’Is that why you didn’t want to shower with me? Or when I was in the mood but you said you had a headache?’’** ‘’Yeah, I had to hide it until last night. Otherwise it wouldn’t have been a surprise.’’ He blushed. **‘’Ahh now I get it!’’** ‘’Sorry Bizio, but maybe you would like to take that shower with me now? We don’t have our flight until 2 o’ clock, so there is plenty of time.’’ **‘’I think that is a very, very good idea.’’**

A few hours have passed and the two man were packing the last things before it was time to go. Only some toiletries, shirts and- ‘’Oh Bizio, what are we gonna do with our wedding suits? We’re not gonna take them with us right?’’ **‘’No, the hotel is so kind to send it to Libero’s house. They actually asked if they shouldn’t send it to our home, but by the time it arrives we will still be on our honeymoon. That’s why Libero suggested to receive them until we are back again.’’** ‘’Oh that’s very nice of Lib!’’

Suitcases are closed, shoes on and hair (almost) tamed. Time to go! **‘’Ready husband?’’** ‘’I’ve never been more ready.’’ Ermal took Fabrizio’s hand in his, intertwined their fingers and closed the door behind him.

 

About 40 minutes later they sat on a bench at the airport, waiting to board and get on the plane. Luckily the airport was nearby and the traffic wasn’t that bad at all.

The 40 minutes flew by (hehe you get it? Flew by, cause they’re at an airport ;) and quickly they found their seats in the plane. Of course they sit at first class, why wouldn’t they?

‘’Can’t wait to explore all the beautiful cities and the food, just have that feeling of home again. I missed it you know.’’ **‘’I know amore, and I’m sure we’ll have a great time. Off to Albania!’’**

Three and a half hours of flying over the Adriatic sea, one movie, two packets of crisps and a nap further they safely landed at Tirana airport. Ermal was very excited to be in his home country again. It’s been a while and to be honest, as he is getting older, it only makes him miss it more. So to be here for the next two weeks with his husband was amazing. If only his grandmother could see him, she would be very proud of him.

It didn’t take them long to find a taxi to get them to the hotel and settle for a bit. Ermal opened the doors to the balcony and took in a deep breath of fresh air as he looked out over Tirana’s skyline. He knew there would be a beautiful park somewhere out there. A place he wanted to go to for ages and just look at its nature, but unfortunately, he never had the chance to do so. ‘’Bizio, why don’t we take a walk. After being in the airplane so long it would be nice to stretch our legs. I know there is a park out there with lots of different trees, colourful flours and all kinds of birds.’’ **‘’I could do with some fresh air, so sure, why not.’’**

It was nice to see the buildings, the people, hear the language in every corner of the streets. It really took back some memories of his younger years. At least, the good ones he had left of his childhood. But in no way he wanted to think about that, this is his honeymoon after all.

After having walked through some streets Ermal kind of expected to bump into the park. To just find it when they walked through the city. Unfortunately this was not the case. They tried looking for signs but none of them directed them to the park Ermal so desperately wanted to visit.

They aren’t getting anywhere like this. So it only seemed logic to change their way of searching. Fortunately Ermal came up with an idea.

 

‘’You know what? Why don’t you sit down on this bench, stay here and I’ll have a look around, maybe ask some people. After all, you still can’t speak proper Albanian so you wouldn’t be much of a help.’’ Ermal smirked at him. ‘ **’ ‘’Ào! This the second time you’re teasing me today, don’t make a habit out of it.’’** Fabrizio playfully ruffles Ermal’s hair. ‘’You know I only tease people because I love them. Surely you must know after all these years.’’ **‘’Yeah yeah, I love you too. Now go on! Find the way Albanian husband of mine.’’** Ermal couldn’t help but laugh at the witty remark and kissed Fabrizio sweetly on the lips. ‘’I’ll be back before you know it.’’ One last peck and off he went into the distance around the corner of this big building.

Fabrizio looked at him walking off. Smiling to himself as he still feels his lips tingle from the kiss. God, he is so lucky to have Ermal. His Ermal. His wonderful, beautiful, amazing husband Ermal.

 

Meanwhile Ermal was still looking around for signs, people, just something that could tell him the way. He asked a young couple who walked towards him. But couldn’t help him, they were tourists so didn’t know the way around here. Then he saw an old lady. Surely she would know the way around here, right?

‘’I’m sorry dear, are you sure it’s in the city? Maybe the park could be in the suburbs outside the city centre, because I don’t know any park around here’’ But Ermal was sure it would be close, he even saw it on a map one time. His search went on and after walking a few more blocks he arrived in this small, little street. No, this should be the wrong way. Maybe it’s better if I make my way back to Bizio now, we can look tomorrow again.

He turned around but before Ermal knew it a car was right in front of his nose, one blink away. Time to jump away wasn’t there. He got hit and was thrown over the street about 10 meters further. There he fell down head first to the asphalt. Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave a comment, a thought, just something I'm dying to know what y'all think about this or if I should not continue if I make people cry…….
> 
>  
> 
> Just tell me pls!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabrizio is still waiting for Ermal to come back, it only takes very long. Concern grows and Fabrizio starts to look for him. Though, Ermal is nowhere to be found.

Fabrizio sat down on a bench. While tapping his feat to a tune he had in his head, he was waiting for Ermal. He looked around him. At the trees, the birds, the people passing by. This country had something magical to him. Maybe it’s because of Ermal, or just that he likes the culture. But every time he hears the language, eats the food or sees it’s beautiful nature, even just in pictures, it makes him warm inside.

A few minutes have passed now and Fabrizio’s mind has wandered off. I think you could guess to who. To Ermal, his Ermal, _his husband_. The thought of that word, _husband_ , gives him a giddy feeling inside. He’s married now, he has a husband, a very wonderful one if he may say so himself.  God he loves him so much. It still amazes him how every kiss is so special and how every touch gives him the tingles. Still after all these years, after everything they went through, good and bad. They belong together, two hearts beating at the same speed, two hands that fit like a puzzle, two husbands who will be together till the end, always and forever.

Fabrizio shook his head. How long has he zoned out for? Probably just 5 minutes. He rolled up his sleeve to look on his watch. ‘’30 minutes?! What takes him so long? Maybe he’s just talking to the locals and forgot the time…or maybe he got lost and can’t find the way back…or maybe…no Fabrizio, stop thinking. He’ll be back soon and then we will enjoy our honeymoon.’’

He waited 5 more minutes, but with every second that passed he got more and more concerned. Maybe he should call him, yeah that’s a good idea. He reached to his pocket to grab his phone and dialled Ermal’s number. One beep, two beeps, three beeps….four beeps but Ermal doesn’t pick up his phone. Okay, this is not normal. Ermal always picks up his phone, even if it’s in the middle of the night. A nasty feeling settled in Fabrizio’s belly, the feeling of fear and concern. He decided to have a look around, maybe he will find him being lost in some side street. Fabrizio got up and headed the same way where his husband first went. Trying to fight back the worries and scary thoughts.

He looked everywhere, every corner of every street. He looked out for curls, for a tall, thin man. And every time when someone similar came by Fabrizio’s heart stopped for a second. But the worst thing was when he realises that it’s not Ermal, and that nasty feeling only comes back worse.

‘’Okay plan B. I’m going back to that bench, maybe he’s waiting there and wondering where I am now.’’ Luckily he quickly found his way back to the bench…but only to find it being empty.

His breath became heavy, his legs start to shake and that nasty feeling has taken over his entire body. This can’t be happing, this is not supposed to happen. This is their honeymoon for gods sake. ‘’Okay, stay calm Fabri, stay calm. Think logically, Plan C. So I’ll go back to our hotelroom, because that’s the place where we stay. I have to think the way he thinks, so what would he do if he can’t find me? Go back to our room and wait there for me!’’

Yes, this seems a good explanation! Only, why doesn’t he call me then? Maybe he ran out of battery, yeah that’s it surely.

Fabrizio went back to the hotel as quick as he could. Almost getting lost himself too, but luckily he recognized some of the buildings they walked past earlier. First he arrived at the lobby, but unfortunately it was empty. ‘’The he most likely has asked the staff for a spare key to our room and is waiting for me there.’’

He ran to the elevator, nearly tripping over his own feet but eventually got to their room. Hastily he puts he key in the keyhole and pushed the door open. Nothing. The lights were out, the bed was not even touched and no one is in the bathroom.

Oh god, what now.

Deep breaths Fabri, deep breath. Plan D. Call him again and wait here. His hands started to shake and his palm became sweaty. He never knew those beeps would be so painful to his ears. Yet he finds himself in the same situation of concern and fear.

**‘’This is not funny anymore, it’s already dark outside. Where the hell are you??’’**

He decided to just wait, what else could he do? Letting his body fall down onto the mattress, Fabrizio tried to get his breathing down. But still, his head is spinning with thoughts. This is so unlike Ermal, if anything came up or if anything has happened, he would always let him know or try and find him.

Tears were burning in his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling, lying on his back. Suddenly his phone starts to ring. His eyes widened as sat up as quick as he could, his heart probably on the verge of an attack. Within a second he grabbed his phone and looked at the callers-ID. It’s not Ermal, it’s Anita…

**“A- Anni?”**

“Hi dad! I’m sorry, Lib and me were just really curious how it’s going. Are you having fun? Ohh and how is the hotel room?...dad? Are you there?”

 **“Anni...”** Fabrizio starts to choke up, tears building up in the corner of his eyes again.

“Dad! Are you okay?!”

**“He, he’s gone Anni.”**

“What? Babë? Gone where?”

**“I don't know where. We- we were trying to find this park, but it was nowhere to be found. So he said that he will have a look around while I waited on the bench but then...he hasn’t come back since then.”**

“Ohno dad, so what now?”

**“I don’t know. I looked everywhere, I tried to call him, but he doesn't answer. Now I’m back in our room, but he hasn’t come back.”**

“Listen to me dad, stay calm yeah? Focus on your breathing, in and out. Now, how long has it been?”

**“About three hours.”**

“Okay, so he clearly lost the way and is asking people the direction of the hotel. He is coming back, he has to. It’s your honeymoon.”

**“It doesn’t feel like one.”**

‘’I’m so sorry dad. Maybe try to sleep a bit, he’ll probably just walks in and everything will be fine.’’

 **‘’O-Okay.’’** His voice almost broke

‘’Keep me updated yeah?’’

**‘’I will.’’**

‘’Goodnight dad, love you.’’

**‘’Goodnight piccola, love you too.’’**

 

Anita hung up and all that was left was him in a cold, empty hotel room in a foreign country which he can’t speak the language of. All alone, without his husband.

Fabrizio didn’t even bother putting pyjamas on, he just got under the duvet. He laid on his side, with his head towards the door. The lights he just kept on, not that he could sleep now anyways.

 

Now started a very long, lonely and scary night. His eyes stayed fixed on the door and his phone was next to him.

 

Again hours have passed, it’s 2 AM now. This is not right, he didn’t just get lost. Something has happened, Fabrizio can feel it. Now the real crying began. The tears came out like it was rain, making his vision blurry. He has to call Anita, she has to know.

‘’Dad? Is he back now?

Fabrizio first sniffed a few times before he could answer. **‘’No, he isn’t.’’**

Anita was silent at the other end of the line, being in shock and she doesn’t know what to say.

‘’We are coming over there. I’ll book the next flight for Lib and me.’’

**‘’What? No Anni, you don’t have to do that.’’**

‘’I don’t want to argue on this dad. We are coming, and that’s it. Dad, you can’t even speak Albanian, how can you even find him without asking people, or going to the police?’’

God, he didn’t think about that. Normally it wouldn’t be a problem, Ermal would have been there to translate everything…

‘’We can help with the Albanian, babë taught us a fair amount to be able to communicate and besides that, we don’t want you to go through this alone.’’

 **‘’Okay.’’** He sighed deep. **‘’I’ll text you the address. Please be careful on your way over here, promise me to be careful.’’**

‘’I promise dad, we will see you soon yeah?’’

**‘’Yeah, love you. And Lib too.’’**

‘’We love you too dad, bye.’’

Anita hung up. Fabrizio stared at the ceiling, his mind now totally blank. But that feeling of concern, of being scared and sad didn’t go away. It only got worse and worse.

 

**‘’Goodnight my love, wherever you are.’’**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we will find out what has happened to Ermal...Where is he? How is he doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE big reveal...here it is. Finally my idea is written down and ready to be read by the world. I truly hope you will still like it, even though it's not a really happy chapter...

His eyes opened. He blinked once, blinked twice. Looking around a room he didn’t recognize.

 _‘’Oh my, you finally woke up! Oh my god, I thought you died!’’_ He turned his head to the right, seeing a woman standing next to the bed. The woman reached her hand out, but he flinched away.

 

‘’Who are you. Where am I?’’ The woman sighed and looked down. She took a chair and sat down next to the bed.

 _‘’My name is Vera and you are in my house. You were asleep for almost 24 hours.’’_ She gave him a sad smile. ‘’A- are you gonna hurt me?’’ _‘’No! Of course not, please calm down. I can explain why you are here.’’_

 

He didn’t say anything back, he just looked at her with questioning eyes.

 

 _‘’So I kind of accidentally ran you over with my car…And I took you home with me. You see, I would have taken you to the hospital, only…’’_ She looked down and fumbled with her fingers.

‘’Only?’’ _‘’I didn’t know if you were gonna sue me, and I don’t have much money, I couldn’t afford such amounts of money. I panicked and I- …so I decided to look after you myself. But if you want to go to the police, then I get it. You are free to go, please, I didn’t kidnap you or anything. Please believe me.’’_

 

He didn’t know what to say. She sounds like she is truly sorry though, and it’s not like he’s locked in here. ‘’I believe you. I won’t go to the police.’’ _‘’Thank you so much, and I’m so sorry about this uh- what is your name?’’_

“I’m- uh my name is…what is my name again? I- I don’t know.’’

_‘’Do you have a partner or anyone I can contact?’’_

‘’I…I don’t know.’’

_‘’Do you even know what year it is?’’_

‘’It’s two thousand and…uh ten maybe?’’

‘’Oh god, you really lost your memory haven’t you? It’s 2038…’’

His eyes mouth fell open. Is this real? Who is he? Who are his family? How old is he? Everything is gone. He starts to hyperventilate, clenching his fists on the sheets. 

_‘’Hey calm down, it’s gonna be fine. You can stay here as long as you want, I can help you with getting your memory back okay? We will find out who you are.’’_

He nodded at Vera, trying to steady his breath. Once he calmed down it went silent. You could hear the clock ticking and the wind howling outside. Then Vera broke the silence.

 _‘’Does it hurt anywhere?’’_ He tried to sit up, wiggling his toes, legs and shoulders. ‘’Not really, only my neck is a bit stiff. Oh and I have a headache.’’ _‘’I’ll get you some food and an aspirin.’’_ ‘’What is that? Ahspernin?’’ _‘’Aspirin is a medicine, it can make your headache go away. And you haven’t had food in a while because you slept so long, I think you must be hungry.’’_   ‘’Thank you, Vera.’’ _‘’You’re welcome, it’s the least I can do.’’_ She shows that same sad smile and walks away.

He is left alone now. In this unfamiliar bed, this unfamiliar room of this unfamiliar lady. He closes his eyes, trying so hard to think. Think about anything, just anything. Maybe a childhood memory, maybe his favourite song or maybe his lover…if he has one though. He doesn’t know. But if he does, what would this person be like, look like, smell like, feel like? Does he have kids? Friends?

But he doesn’t even know his own name. His identity, his life is all gone. Like someone took a big part of his brain out, so he doesn’t have any memories. Hopefully it will come back. But how long would it take? Tomorrow? Next week? Next month? Maybe even years. And his loved ones must be so worried. Not knowing where he is and what happened. He wants to feel bad for them, but somehow he doesn’t. Probably because he doesn’t know who they are or if he even has any. God, all this is so messed up.

He opened his eyes again as he heard Vera walking back into the room. He gives him a plate of food and a glass of water with the aspirin.

 _‘’Here, take this first. You have to put in into your mouth and swallow it away with the water.’’_ He puts the aspirin in his mouth and chews on it, but soon he almost spits it out. Luckily Vera handed him the water and she giggles at him. _‘’I said swallow, not chew.’’_ ‘’It’s disgusting, why do people even take this?!’’ ‘’To make your headache go away. Now you can eat your food.’’

She puts a plate on his lap with steaming hot food, it looks weird. ‘’What is this?’’ ‘’It’s pasta Bolognese. It’s Italian food.’’ ‘’Italian? Right…Bolognese.’’ He picks up the fork and starts pricking into the long squishy things. He looks up at Vera, seeing her looking at him with amazement. ‘’Why are you looking at me like this?’’ **‘’Sorry, but you said Bolognese like you are an Italian. I thought you forgot everything…but it seems like you didn’t forget how to pronounce Bolognese as Italians do.’’** She laughed out loud. ‘’Did I?’’ His face showed an surprised look. It feels familiar to say though, maybe he has eaten it before.

He takes a bite of the pasta and, wow. He’s astonished how good it tastes, it’s so good. It only takes a few minutes to empty his plate. _‘’I’ll take that as a compliment.’’_ She takes the plate away from him with a grin.

 _‘’I was thinking…since you don’t remember your name, maybe we find temporary name for you? Just until you remember your real name again’’_ ‘’Alright, yeah why not.’’ _‘’Good, so how about Artan?’’_ ‘’Neh.’’ _‘’Dritë?’’_ ‘’Ew no.’’ _‘’Ohh how about Luan?’’_ ‘’Hmm nope.’’ _‘’Uhm, let me think a minute. How about…Ermir?’’_ ‘’Erm…ir? Erm-ir. Ermir?’’ Why does it sounds so familiar? But like there is something missing? ‘’Alright let’s go with Ermir.’’ _‘’Yes! It’s a nice name you know.’’_ His face lit up, yeah it’s indeed a nice name.

‘’Can I ask you something Vera?’’ _“Yes, of course.’’_ ‘’Where did it happen?’’ She sat down on again the chair next to him. _‘’It happened in Tirana in a small street.’’_ ‘’So we are in Tirana right now?’’ _‘’No Ermir, look out the window, we are in the middle of nowhere in the countryside of Albania.’’_ ‘’So I guess we are speaking Albanish then?’’ _‘’It’s called Albanian, and yes we are.’’_ ‘’So I am Albanian!’’ _‘’I think so, yes!’’_  

It felt amazing to find out something about himself, it’s not much but at least it’s something.

‘’But…what were you doing in Tirana if you don’t live there.’’ Suddenly her expression went from delighted to sadness. _‘’I- I was there to visit my son. They took him from me.’’_ You could see the tears she tried to hold back. She sniffed her nose once and tried to continue talking.

‘’My past is not something I’m happy to look back at. When I was a child I was abused by my father. Hitting me, calling nasty me things. Finally I got out of that situation when I was 13 years old. In my teenage years I worked hard to get some money, to try and get a better life. Then in my 20’s I met this guy. I was instantly in love, totally smitten. I got pregnant of him at the age of 24 and we were so happy. Finally I was at a point in my life where I could say I was truly happy. Then he was born, my beautiful little boy, _dashuria ime.’’_ She wiped a few tears away, staring into the distance _._

_‘’Everything seemed too perfect to be true. The guy I was so in love with, whom I have a son with started hit to me, abuse, blame every bad thing that happened on me. I was scared, so so scared. One day he left us all of a sudden. I was so relieved and confident in giving my son the best life I could. I loved him, cared for him with all I had. But it wasn’t enough. I lost my job and gotten into money problems. It was difficult to take care of a child without having much money. I would make him dinner and not eat myself. Get him a new shirt, because he grew out of his old one, but because of that I couldn’t shower for two weeks. I didn’t have the money for that. He was my priority, I didn’t care about myself. Then child services came and said I couldn’t take care of him, so they took him away from me, to a foster home. I can see him once every two months.’’_

Her voice broke and so did she. She cried into her hands, coving her face.

‘’I’m so sorry to hear that, I couldn’t imagine how horrible it would have been, and still is.’’ She only nodded at him. ‘’What is his name, if I may ask?’’ _‘’Jace. It means joy, because he is the only joy in my life.’’_

He puts his hand on hers, trying to calm her down, saying that it’s alright to cry. Somehow a part of her story feels also familiar to him. Like he lived that too. Or was it just because he feels for her?

It became dark outside and his eyes began to feel heavy. _‘’Let’s go to sleep, it’s getting late. Thank you for being so understanding Ermir. I really hope you will get your memory back. I don’t know how but I will help you with it if you want me to.’’_

‘’Thank you Vera, I would like your help. And, well, it’s not like I have anybody else who can help me so…’’

 _‘’You’re a good man Ermir, remember that. Sleep well, and if there is anything you can always wake me up. I’m in the next room.’’_ Vera puts the light out and whispers one last goodnight, then she closes the door.

He lays down, looking out of the window and seeing the moon shine brightly. He minds goes back to all those questions he still has no answers to. Weird enough his biggest question isn’t even what his name is. His biggest question is if there is someone out there for him. Thinking about him, missing him.

 

‘’Good night, whoever you are. Where ever you are.’’


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tough night Fabrizio goes on a search with his children to try and find Ermal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, here I am again after 2 months of not updating this fic…It look me very long to get myself to write a new chapter of this. I don’t think this chapter is really good and it’s not so long either. But I’m happy that I have something at least. As always, let me know what you think in the comments!

It was a rough night for Fabrizio. Cold, lonely and filled with angst. He kept his eyes on the door and his phone beside him throughout the entire night. Every now and then he looked outside the window, to the dark streets of Tirana, hoping to see something. Or rather someone. Hours passed like which felt like years.

Somehow this all felt like a dream, like it wasn’t real, hoping he’d wake up to Ermal’s hair tickling his face. Though, he never woke up, because he didn’t even get to sleep. He lived in this nightmare, every second of every minute through this horrible night which seemed to never end.

Around 6 AM he got a text message of Libero

_From: Lib_

_Hey dad, I hope you’re doing okay. Anni and me will land around 9AM. Luckily we were still in Bari, so we could book the next flight. We’ll head straight to you after we landed, just hang in there a little longer. See you soon, love you_

It was a relief to know that he wouldn’t be alone much longer.

He waited and waited and waited. Lying on the bed with closed eyes, though not nodding off for one second. He just…couldn’t, it was impossible. Even if he so desperately wanted some rest, he couldn’t.

Meanwhile he received another text from Libero saying that they landed safely, so Fabrizio gave them the address of the hotel and his room number. Just a little more waiting, that’s manageable right? He’s done nothing but waiting all night.

Libero and Anita tried to be there as quick as they could. Though they both couldn’t deny that also they haven’t slept a wink and feeling horribly worried. But they have to stay strong, they have to be there for their dad. Luckily it didn’t take them long to find a taxi and get to the hotel. Once arrived and paying the driver, both of them hurried to find the right room, almost running down the hallways.

Finally the room was found and with only one knock the door already opened. The father looked at his children with watery eyes and a sad smile. He threw his arms around them, holding them as close as possible. ‘’I’m glad you’re here.’’ His voice broke at the end of the sentence. After standing there in the middle of the doorway for a good 5 minutes they eventually got inside.

Fabrizio told them everything that had happened. The flight, checking in, walking through the city…his husband disappearing. The waiting, all attempts to call, the constant bad gut feeling, the searching, the cold lonely night. Everything.

‘’But why didn’t you go to the police straight away dad?’’ **‘’I- I don’t know, I was so panicked, I didn’t know what to do. And even if I did go, how could I explain that my husband is missing? I still can’t speak Albanian.’’** Libero nods, of course Fabrizio had no use in going to the police. First of all Ermal was only missing a few hours at that point, they wouldn’t have taken it seriously. And secondly the language barrier wasn’t that handy.

‘’Okay let’s make a plan, we can’t just stay here and do nothing. Why don’t I go to the police and you and Anni will look around and maybe ask some people?’’ **‘’Alright, let’s go then. But keep your phone on!’’** The three of them agreed to update each other every now and then by calling or texting. But before they parted ways Libero puts a hand on his dads shoulder.

‘’We are gonna get through this dad, together. I don’t how but we can do it, I’m confident in that.’’ Fabrizio threw his arms around his son. Trying to stay strong and not get worked up too much, though it keeps getting harder. He is thankful to have such amazing children, to have them always on his side, no matter what. And somehow that made him forget the sadness just a bit.

Soon after the three Mobrici’s parted their ways. Fabrizio brought Anita to the bench where Ermal was last seen and on from there on they searched the area and asked people if they have seen a curly haired man last night. Libero went to the police station, hoping that they heard something. Once he arrived he told some officers what has happened and some details about Ermal. Unfortunately the police knew nothing or didn’t get anyone in who looked like him. So an officer suggested to call to hospital, maybe he could have been taken in there? About five minutes later the officer came back, but with a sad smile. ‘’I’m so sorry, he’s not there. I asked them specifically for a tall man with grey curls, but they have no one who matches that.’’ Something dropped in Libero’s stomach, like that bit of hope he still had has now shattered into a hundred pieces. After a not so pleasant phone call to his dad and sister, he filled in the forms to report his dad as a missing person, however with shaking hands and tears pressing behind his eyes. It felt so unreal, like a book or a movie. None of them ever thought that a day would come where this happened, but yet it did.

Libero joined Fabrizio and Anita after being done at the police station. Like earlier today they all met in one big hug. They still tried to keep their spirits up, still had hope left, thinking this will be something to laugh at when thinking back out it. So with all the hope gathered together their search continued.

It’s been several hours, looked at what felt like every corner of every street in Tirana, asked almost every person that came on their paths, but still there’s no news. They stumbled upon a quiet back alley. No one to be seen here. But as their steps turned around something caught Fabrizio’s eye. He kneeled down and picked it up. ‘’It’s a smashed up phone.’’ But when he looked at the phone’s case he came to the realisation. ‘’It’s, it’s Ermal’s phone.’’ His voice broke and his legs became like jelly. Libero and Anita caught him just in time before falling to the ground. After trying to be tough for the entire day it all fell down. The three of them broke down crying in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

_(Albania’s countryside, Vera’s house)_

He woke up to the sound of a loud bang. He sat up straight in his bed and looked around him. Where is again? What is he doing here? He thought deeply when his concentration was suddenly interrupted.

 _‘’I see you woke up.’’_ It came back to him now. ‘’Vera.’’ He said and she smiled back at him. _‘’How are you feeling Ermir?’’_ ‘’Fine I guess. Though, my stomach has a funny feeling.’’ She laughed and walked closer to him. _‘’That means that you’re hungry, you need to eat some food. I just made breakfast, would you like to join me?’’_ He nodded and climbed out of the bed. They sat down at a small table which had some bread and two cups of tea on it. They ate in silence until Vera asked if he can remember anything already. ‘’I don’t think so. But I did have a weird dream last night.’’ _‘’Really? What was it about?’’_ ‘’Well, that’s the weird thing, nothing really happened. I just saw flashes of…uhm what’s it called again? Permanent drawings on the skin?’’ _‘’Do you mean tattoos?’’_ ‘’Yes! Tattoos is what I saw. It were hazy flashes of two arms full with tattoos. And only the same arms over and over again. I think the two arms belong to the same person, but I didn’t see the person attached to it.’’ Vera looked at him with weird eyes. _‘’Maybe you know someone with tattoos?’’_ ‘’I- I don’t know. Maybe it’s just a weird dream, it’s probably nothing.’’ _‘’Dreams can say more than reality does, I think this could be a memory Ermir!’’_ Vera shot up from he seat and ran out the door. _‘’Wait there!’’_ she shouted. She came back with a notebook in her hand.

 _‘’This is a notebook. When I was younger my mom gave me notebook and told me to write down all my dreams. Whether they are good or bad ones, just write everything down. It was a way to express my emotions and to see where my anxiety came from by looking at the dreams. Maybe this could also help you in a way?’’_ ‘’Do you think so?’’ _‘’I don’t know, but it’s worth a try right?’’_ He smiled at her and took the notebook. The pages are empty, apart from the blue horizontal lines in them and the cover is just plain blue. Hopefully this will help him remembering things, remembering people, remembering things about his life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied. This is not the last chapter, there's still one more to come. But that's only because it would be too long otherwise so I cut it. I hope you enjoy reading it more then I did writing it...haha
> 
> (Oh and, sorry that it's been a while again, but this story is really a pain in the ass for me xd)

Hours have passed, days have gone. Filled with tears, anxiety but also hope. He didn’t give up, he couldn’t. The days after they found Ermal’s broken phone they were still searching. Asking people on the streets, handing out flyers and hanging them all around the city. But unfortunately it didn’t bring them any closer. They were confident in finding him during those days in Tirana, but they couldn’t stay much longer there, they had to leave the country. They didn’t want to, of course, but they had no other choice.

Once back home, Fabrizio felt even more helpless. Not being able to do anything and getting reminded by Ermal in every corner of the house. Seeing his clothes still hanging in the closet, his guitar on the wall, his slippers next to the bed, or in every picture throughout the entire house. At times he thought that he could smell his aftershave or his shampoo, hear his angelic voice singing from the bathroom, feel the warmth his body cuddled up to him on the couch. Maybe it was his head messing with him, making him truly believe to smell that scent, to hear his voice, to feel his warmth just because he wanted it so bad.

There was an agonizing pain in his chest every time his head hit the pillows of their cold, lonely bed. Knowing that another day went by of suffering, of feeling empty but also again, of hope. Every night he looked at the stars and the moon and wished his husband a goodnight. **‘’Sleep well, wherever you are.’’** And then, when he closed his eyes, he told himself that he is another day closer to seeing his Ermal again. Maybe it’s false hope, but at least it’s something to hold onto through his tough time.

Libero and Anita were his rock through all this. At first he acted strong in front of them, like he always tried when they were kids. In his head they still are and always will be children, but the truth is, they are adults now. ‘’You can share your feelings dad, we know how you feel and we feel the same. Let’s do this together okay? No need to act strong or tough.’’ Those first nights back home Libero and Anita stayed in their old rooms. None of them could be alone now, they just couldn’t. It felt wrong to part, to go back to their own house.

Giada also supported him a lot. She listened to him, offered a shoulder to cry. People often told Fabrizio to move on, maybe try and go on some dates. Find someone who can fill that gap. He knows they meant well but Fabrizio straight up refused. ‘’I’m married, I’m not gonna cheat on him neither am I even the slightest bit interested to do so.’’ He then said coldly, or ‘’I don’t need someone else when I already have the person I need, because he is going to come back. Maybe not tomorrow of the day after, but he is some day. My husband is still out there and I will wait for him, no matter how long that will be.’’

He might have not shot the friendliest glares at those people, but honestly, he doesn’t care at all. He obviously isn’t the same smiley person as he used to be. He doesn’t want to go out, doesn’t want to socialize because, how could he without _him?_ Days he spent inside, either alone or with the kids and Giada. Still then, he didn’t talk much, didn’t make jokes, didn’t sing, didn’t smile. It’s not that he didn’t want to, his body just doesn’t allow him to think of something else for once. Nor does he even have the energy for it.

It’s been five months since it all happened. Five months of going back and forth to Tirana. Every three weeks holding a search, asking around, hanging posters on every street. And when back in Rome, the police would keep them updated every day. Though there never was any news. Nothing since that day they found his phone.

 

 

* * *

 

Back in Albania (Vera’s home)

* * *

 

The notebook Vera gave him he used every day. Every dream he had, he would write down in there. Through the weeks more and more dreams came to him. Dreams filled with pictures of places and people. But never the faces of those people. He often saw two children, and always the same two. He saw a sea, a house, a garden, a bedroom, but he doesn’t know why or whom they belong to. There was also a certain dream that kept coming back to him. In those dreams he sees tattoos, and again, always the same over and over again. There were letters, symbols, colourful pictures on an arm, and the other one too. He would run his fingers along those lines, remembering them and being so fascinated by them. But who do these belong to?

Then, one day, he found a tattoo on his own body. Why didn’t he notice it earlier? It’s not like it’s hidden, it’s right there on his hipbone. It’s a tattoo of a tiny heart and the letter inside spelled were b-i-z-i-o. Bizio? What is a Bizio? Can you eat it? Is it a place?...Or is it a name? Vera told him people often tattoo the names of their loved ones on their bodies, so is this ‘Bizio’ someone important to him? Do they know he’s not home? Does this ‘Bizio’ miss him? And what is ‘Bizio’ to him? A friend, a brother, an ex or a partner? Many questions were flooding his head, and yet, no matter how bad he wants to remember everything, he still doesn’t recall a single moment from his live.

A few days after the tattoo discovery, he found out something else. All this time a ring was around his finger, but not once did it gave him the idea to inspect the ring. And when he did, he found something in engraved inside of it: Always and Forever, but it’s written in Italian and next to it a date. That date was only a few months ago, actually the day after Vera ran him over. She reckons that he got married, and that he maybe was on his honeymoon in Tirana. All this newfound information didn’t bring up any memories unfortunately. Only feelings of sadness and anger. If it’s really true, if he really got married this recently, then why can’t he remember this person? He feels useless, and as every day goes by, his hope to get his memory back crumbles away.

‘’You need stay positive Ermir! You can’t just give up. If you give up now it will only take you longer to get that memory back.’’ She’s right though, giving up is not an option. And just like that, a miracle happened. He remembered he food he likes, the music he loves. He remembers his childhood with all it’s terrible moments. The faces of his mother, his younger brother and sister. But no names. Like that, memories through the years came back. When he moved from Fier to Bari, how he used to sell newspapers to earn some money, how he needed to learn the Italian language and it’s culture. It’s made him so happy to finally feel like a real person again, to have lived a life. Even when his memory is still not up to date, it’s at least something.

It’s May now which, which means Eurovision is on again. Vera told him she always used to watch it up to a few years ago. But this year she wants to watch it again. From that little bit of money she saved she was able to buy a small television from the family of an old lady who just passed away. They even gave her the woman’s phone for free. He had never seen Vera this happy and excited about anything.

That evening they sat on the couch and enjoyed each other company. He could even recall that he used to watch Eurovision too. They discussed the performances, the songs, the vocals, and gave each country points. There was a little break in between so they started talking about the act from previous year, or as far as he could remember.

‘’So what is your favourite act to every compete in the contest?’’

‘’There were these 2 Italian guys in 2018. One has curly hair just like you, and one looked like the typical Italian guy. You know, dark hair, tanned skin, tattoos. Everyone thought he was hot. But there were speculations that the two Italian man had a secret relationship. They were very touchy and acted like a real couple. A lot of people made this theory that something had happened between them in Lisbon, something more than friends. Anyways, I don’t know their names anymore but I remember that I loved their song.’’

Something was so familiar to him, but he couldn’t just lay his finger on it. ‘’Can you tell me more about it? I feel like I also heard about it somehow.’’ ‘’Wait, I’ll show you.’’ She got her phone and typed in: ‘Italy Eurovision 2018’ and hits enter. First a photo of Fabrizio popped up. ‘’Look this is one of the men, isn’t he hot?!’’

Ermal stares at the picture, his head spinning but he doesn’t know why. The man is in fact really good looking. Like damn, he’s hot. But that’s not what’s bugging him the most. He knows this man, he knows him for sure.

‘’I- I think I know this man. I must have met him before.’’ ‘’Oh Ermir! You’re getting your memory back!! That’s great!’’

‘’Show me the song please, I need to hear it.’’ Vera clicked on the first video. It was Italy’s act at the final of Eurovision 2018. The song started to play and zoomed in on the two man.

 ‘’Here they are.’’ Ermal looked startled at the video. He felt like he knew it by heart. ‘’What are their names?’’ ‘’It says here under the video: Ermal Meta and Fabrizio Moro.’’

Then it hit him like a lightning bolt. His jaw fell open, he stared at the screen.  ‘’Ermir? Are you okay?’’ He started to breath heavy, he became lightheaded and couldn’t make words for a second. ‘’T-that’s me. I am Ermal Meta. That other man, Fabrizio, he’s my- my, my _Bizio_.’’

‘’What!? Are you sure?’’ ‘’Everything comes back to me now. I- we, we fell in love in Lisbon! We have a family, we have children! Oh my god I have children! Vera, I have children!!’’ ‘’So you’re real name is Ermal…’’ Vera cracked up. ‘’So I was kind of right about your name huh? Ermir/ Ermal, almost the same.’’

‘’I gotta find him, he must think I’m dead by now. Oh my poor Bizio, how could he have gotten on like this, not knowing where I am or what happened to me. I need to go, I need to go home.’’ ‘’But Ermi-, uh Ermal, you don’t have anything, no passport, no money, nothing.’’

Fuck, that was true. ‘’You have to help me. That is the least thing you can do for me, right?’’ Vera deep thought for a while. There’s no way he could get on a plane or on boat back to Italy because he has no passport and even if he did, how could she pay for a ticket for him? The only solution she could think of was driving there.

‘’Pack some clothes and food. We are going on a road trip’’*

So they hopped into her tiny car and started on their road trip. Going all the way round through Montenegro, Bosnia & Herzegovina, Croatia, Slovenia, and then finally in Italy, all the way to Rome. It took them nearly two days to get to Rome and find the house. All those hours in that car he told Vera about his life. About how he met Fabrizio, how they fell in love, their good and bad moments. His relationship to Libero and Anita and how the people around them reacted. He told her how in love he still is after all these years. But also his anxiety about meeting again. ‘’Maybe he moved on or found someone else? Or maybe he’s angry with me and found out he doesn’t want to be with me anymore?’’ ‘’Ermal, he loves you. Of course still wants you, don’t you think his broke his heart when you were lost? And how you can mend it again? How unbelievably happy and relieved he will be?’’ He nodded, as always she’s right. Though he can’t help but be nervous…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don’t know if there’s any border control in all these countries, but let’s just pretend it’s not okay? It’s fiction anyways…


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, will Ermal and Fabrizio finally reunite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the last chapter. This fic has been…a challenge for me. It began as a one-shot and I never meant for it to be this long. After the first chapter, my initial idea was the whole wedding which you can read in the first chapters, but then, well…let’s say I got a spontaneous idea to let Ermal have amnesia and throw some real angst in there. Which ruined the entire fic I learnt later on. But because I can’t leave a fic unfinished it took me a very long time with a lot of anxiety to ake it come to an end. And now we are here, the end. It’s weird to know that it’s over now, but I’m also relieved. I want to thank everyone of you who stuck around, who read every chapter even though it was very bad. And especially the people who left a comment/ feedback. Because of you I got motivation and didn’t give up. Thank you all.

Meanwhile at the Mobrici house in Rome

It’s the Eurovision final night, and Fabrizio feels dreadful getting all those memories of them, when they were participating. Ever since they got together back in 2018 it became a tradition to watch Eurovision with the whole family, he didn’t want to break their tradition but also can’t bear to look at all the happy people. Still though, he watches it with the kids and Giada because they really wanted to. But halfway through he fell asleep on the couch next to them. Nodding off into the land of dreams…

_‘’Bizio. Bizio, hey it’s me.’’ Fabrizio slowly opens his eyes._

**_‘’Ermal?’’_ **

_‘’Yes my love.’’_

**_‘’Ermal! Wh-  where were you? Are you okay? I missed you so much, I was so worried!’’_ **

_‘’Shhhh amore, it’s alright. I was always here, remember? ‘’_

_Fabrizio looked confused at him._

_‘’I never left you my love, I was with you all along. In here, in your heart.’’ Ermal puts his hand on Fabrizio’s chest, on his heart._

**_‘’You never left my heart. There isn’t a day gone by where I didn’t think about you, wanted to hold you in my arms.’’_ ** _Tears start to fall down his cheek._

_‘’I know my love, I know.’’ Ermal has his hand on Fabrizio’s cheek, slowing stroking with his thumb, wiping the tears away._

_‘’It’s time now.’’ Ermal says with a soft voice_

**_‘’Time for what?’’_ **

_‘’For me to go.’’_

**_‘’But I don’t want you to go, please stay here with me. I can’t let you leave again, I need you.’’_ **

_‘’Remember what I said before? I will always be there with you. In your heart, your mind, every part of you.’’_

**_‘’I love you.’’_ **

_‘’I love you too amore, always and forever.’’_

**_‘’Ermal? When will I see you again?’’_ **

_‘’Soon amore, soon.’’ Ermal kissed his cheek and disappeared into thin air._

_‘’No Ermal, wait no!’’’_

**‘’Ermal? Ermal! ERMAL!!’’** He woke up in sweat, disorientated and his throat has gone dry. ‘’Fabrizio, calm down, you just had a bad dream.’’ Giada looked at him with kind eyes, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. **‘’Y-yeah sorry.’’** ‘’Ermal again?’’ Fabrizio nodded sadly. **‘’It just- felt so real. He was with me Giada, it felt realer then every dream I had.’’** She showed him a sad smile and gave him a hug. Then suddenly the doorbell rings.

‘’Who could that be at this hour?’’ Anita looked confused. ‘’I’ll have a look.’’ Libero already stood up but was held back by his dad. **‘’No I’ll go, I can do with a distraction.’’** He slumped through the hallway and looked at himself in the mirror before opening the door. He looks like death to be honest, hopefully he won’t scare the person behind the door away.

He opened the door, blinked twice because it was dark, he couldn’t really see who was standing there. But then the shadow stepped forward. A big beard, long curly hair, eyes peeking through a fringe of curls. Eyes he only sees in his dreams nowadays. He froze at the spot, unable to move or even breathe and then his mouth fell open. This can’t be real, this must be a dream, a nightmare again. He stepped forward again, eyes full of tears. _‘’Bizio?’’_ Fabrizio broke down and threw his arms around Ermal, holding him as close as he could. They sobbed into each other necks, held on for dear life. Finally Fabrizio held him again, finally his love was back home. He doesn’t smell the same, doesn’t look the same, doesn’t dress the same. But he still feels the same, and that feeling is the most amazing thing in the world.

 **‘’I’m never gonna let you go again, never ever.’’** He whispered while still crying. **‘’I missed you so fucking much.’’**

Meanwhile back in the living room Anita became a bit worried. ‘’I’m gonna check on dad, he’s been gone for five minutes now.’’ She walked towards the front door and heard the sound of sobs as she got closer. ‘’Dad?’’ And then, she saw her father in a tight embrace with- ‘’BABË!’’ She screamed and joined the two men in their emotional moment. ‘’Hey piccola.’’ Ermal couldn’t stop crying as he saw his daughter again. All of them are just a big crying mess. Soon Libero and Giada followed in the screams, the tears and the tight embrace. It all felt like a miracle, it all felt too good to be true.

After a good ten minutes Fabrizio pulled out, but still held him and looked him in the eyes. ‘ **’You- am I dreaming? Are you really back, for good?’’** ‘’I’m going nowhere, I promise. All thanks to Vera.’’ He stepped back and looked at the woman behind them. They didn’t even notice she was there, she just silently observed everything. ‘’Vera helped me to get here, without her help I would still be in Albania.’’ Fabrizio opened his mouth to talk but got quickly shut by Ermal. ‘’Let’s go inside and I’ll explain everything. Oh, and she doesn’t speak Italian by the way.’’

They got inside, Fabrizio not leaving his side for one second, holding his hand all the time. He still couldn’t believe it. His Ermal is right there next to him, holding his hand, breathing, talking. It felt like the dream he had just minutes ago. When Ermal told him he would see him soon, and now it actually became true.

Ermal told them everything about how he searched for the park, got run over by Vera, woke up without any memory. All the while everyone was all ears, asking questions and listening attentive. Except for Fabrizio. He could only watch his husband, observe him, making sure it was truly him. Of course he also listened to his story, but what was more important to him in that moment was making sure that he’s not still dreaming.

‘’So you didn’t know who you were and neither who we were?’’ Anita asked. Ermal shook his head with a sad smile. ‘’No, I didn’t know anything. And was so frustrating, because I didn’t know if anybody knew that I was gone or if I even was missed. If I had family or friends, not even my own name. Vera must have hit me so hard that I fell head first.’’ Suddenly Fabrizio snapped out raised his voice. **‘’Hang on, why didn’t you bring him to the hospital?! They could have helped him! They- I- I still had my husband then!’’** He angrily glared at the woman. Vera looked scared over at Ermal, she couldn’t understand a thing what Fabrizio just said.

‘’Calm down Fabri. Look, was it stupid for her to not do anything? Yes, but she had her reasons. She didn’t keep me hostage or something like that. When I woke up she told me was has happened and that if I wanted to, I could go to the police. But I didn’t. Her story really got me, and I felt for her. Somehow I could relate to her in a way that I didn’t know. From that moment she helped me to get my memory back, she really has been a big support when I was about to give up. And yes, if I did go to hospital you knew where I was. But I would have still lost my memory. I would have woken up with you holding my hand but I didn’t know who you were. Maybe I didn’t want to try so hard to get my memory back, maybe I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you again. Maybe I…’’ Ermal started to sniff.

 **‘’Hey, it’s okay. You’re here now, that’s all that matters.’’**   He threw his arms around his husband and kissed his forehead to comfort him. **‘’Let’s get some rest, I think we all need it.** ’’ They all agreed with Fabrizio. Giada went back to her house and Libero and Anita asked to stay in their old rooms once again.

‘’You can stay on the couch if you want to Vera, or a hotel. It’s up to you.’’ Ermal proposed to her. ‘’You know I have no money for a hotel, so the couch is fine.’’ ‘’I can give you some money for the hotel, it’s no problem.’’ ‘’No it’s alright. Now go upstairs and hold that husband of yours.’’ She winked and kissed Ermal’s cheek.

* * *

 

He closed the bedroom door behind him and turned around. Fabrizio stood there looking like a lost child. His eyes still red and puffy but also a smile that made Ermal’s heart skip a beat. He approached his husband, entwined their finger and rests their foreheads together.

‘’I thought this day would never come. That I would never know who I was, what you are to me.’’ Softly Fabrizio cups his cheeks and strokes his thumb over his cheekbones. ‘ **’I never gave up on you. Even when almost everybody told me to get on with my life, to find someone who can replace you. But I always refused. I didn’t want anyone else, all I wanted was you by my side.’’**

Their lips reunite in a deep, longing kiss. After five months of not knowing what love feels like, of longing to know if there is anyone who makes you feel that way, this kiss made Ermal feel complete again. Even though he got his memory back, there was still a piece missing in his heart. But now that gap is filled with happiness and love. The best feeling ever.

Giggling as they slowly parted, gazing into each other eyes, Fabrizio opened his mouth to speak. **‘’I never kissed you with such a big beard. And your hair so long, it’s like were back in 2019.’’** He laughed which made Ermal’s heart flutter with adoration. That smile, how could he have ever forgotten that gorgeous smile. ‘’I will shave that beard off tomorrow, but to be honest, I kinda like my hair longer. Don’t you?’’ **‘’I like you no matter what, bald or hairy.’’** They kissed again. Slowly, softly, happily. Putting in every built up emotion of the past months. Two pairs of lips smiling as they touch, two bodies melting together, two separate souls become one again.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms. Safe and sound with a smile upon their lips. As soon as their heads hit the pillow, they fell back into their old habits. Ermal with his head of Fabrizio’s chest, tracing the tattoos on his arm and Fabrizio with his left arm wrapped around Ermal’s waist and his right hand playing with the curls. Just natural like that, like nothing has happened, like they jumped in a time machine.

Around 3 in the morning Fabrizio woke up in cold sweat. Anxiety rose in his body as he realised the other side of the bed was cold and empty. Was this all really a dream? Is Ermal still lost somewhere in this world? Fortunately he heard a flush from the toilet down the hall way and the sound of bare feet tapping on wood. Ermal came walking back into their bedroom. His hair all over the place and drowsy eyes. Though those half closed eyes soon turned wide open as he saw his husband in tears, sitting straight up in bed.

‘’Hey amore, what’s going on?’’ He took the man in his arms and held him tight. **‘’I- I thought that, that I dreamt it all, that you didn’t come home.’’** He sniffed. ‘’It’s okay, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.’’ He rocked the man in his arms, trying to reassure him, to calm him down. Eventually after ten minutes and several cheek kisses he could relax again. 

''Bizio?'' **''Yes?''** ''Even though I didn't remember you, I knew that I had someone. And every night I looked at the moon and wished them a good night. I don't know why, but my head just told me to do it.'' Fabrizio looked up at him with glooming eyes. **''I did it too, never missed one night.** '' ''Really? Wow how crazy is that?! You were always there with me unconsciously.''

**''Always and forever?''**

''Always and forever.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comment at this last would honesty make my week

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you liked it!


End file.
